Sick Taichou
by Zenray
Summary: A large mass of hollows have attacked Soul Society. The worst time possible for young squad ten captain who has just become very sick and feverous. Will Ichigo be able to help the young captain who refuses to rest?
1. Bad day

**Authors notes: Hello people of the fanfic world I have returned! I have just suffered through the hell that is known as exams and am now free from the shackles that are school. **

**I realize I have 3 other stories that need updating but to be honest I just haven't got the zest to update them so I am hoping laying this new story out, that I have so badly wanted to write will help bring me back.**

**This will not be a very long story as I just really wanted to write a Hitsugaya sick story(unless it is requested to be). This will be a Hitsu/Ichigo fic but no lemons will be written as I don't think I can really do those proud (blushes).**

'**bold'- zampakuto**

'_italics'-thoughts_

"normal"

**Sadly I don't own Bleach but if I did Hitsugaya would be the main character. **

Hot and miserable. That's how squad ten captain; prodigy of Seireitei, Hitsugaya Toushiro would describe his current state of being.

Said taichou was currently engrossed in his most 'loved' paperwork which included his vice captains share. Matsumoto who left 3 hours ago to go 'deliver signed papers to first squad' had yet to return. Thus the young captain found himself in his office alone with only the swift movements of the brush across paper filling the silence of the office... okay that and his constant sniffing. Yes Hitsugaya was miserable but not because his was doing paper work (that included work that was not his own)...no he was at least used to that. He was miserable because he had a massive pounding headache, sore throat that felt like he swallowed a hedgehog and runny nose. Not only this, but the young captain was uncomfortably hot and sweaty.

"Achoo!" The sound of the young captains sneeze echoed throughout the room, the force of the sneeze sent the prodigy rocking back in his chair and effectively sent all the papers that he neatly stacked toppling over. Toushiro looked up to see all his hard work scattered on the floor, with a dejected sigh he let his head fall so that his forehead hit his desk. All the young taichou wanted to do was sleep. To fall into the blissful state that was unconsciousness and allow his tired worn out body the rest it so desperately needed.

"But I have to do the paperwork! It's not like I can ask anyone else to do it. The only other qualified person is most probably drunk by now." Hitsugaya sighed and stood up to collect his fallen sheets. He did not expect the world to tilt the minute his feet hit the ground and the next moment the young taichou found himself on the floor coughing harshly.

A small bout of panic began to run through the captain when the coughing would not subside and the lack of oxygen was starting to catch up to him.

Inside his consciousness the young captain felt his partner the great ice dragon Hyourinmaru stir. Awoken when he felt his master's panic the beast sent a calming wave to his master and a small breeze formed in the room allowing Hitsugaya to take a much needed breath.

Allowing the fresh air to coarse threw his body the young captain just sat on the floor.

_**'Master you are unwell physically it has increased over the last 3 days. I feel it best to for you to rest.**__'_ The ice beasts soothing voice flowed through Hitsugaya.

"I know I know but I just can't, with Aizen's betrayal still so new to Seireitei and the Espada that have shown up in the world of the living we just can't afford to rest or relax." The boy said frustrated.

_**'Yet master you cannot fight effectively when in bad health.' **_

"You are correct as usual Hyourinmaru I guess I should go get some medicine from Unohanna." Slowly the young captain stood and was about to leave the office when a small black and red butterfly flew through the window.

Gracefully the hell messenger rested on the captain's outstretched finger and re-laid its message.

**All captains are to assemble at first squad for an important and urgent meeting.**

Sighing for the upmost time today the sick captain decided to talk to Unohanna after the meeting.

-H.T-H.T-H.T-

School….Ichigo Kurosaki age 17 really detested school. I mean when you have to worry about killing hollows, saving people, oh and keeping the entire Karakara town safe who really has time to think or care about school?

Doodling on his math book said substitute could not get himself to concentrate. But this time saving lives and destroying hollows was not the reason no he was thinking; about how it felt like only a day ago that Hitsugaya Toushiro literally fell on his doorstep. Injured from a fight with a man he later found out to be a very close friend of the young captain.

During his small amount of time with the young captain Ichigo was able to get to know him more than he truly realized and he found that they were both similar and very opposite.

They were similar in the fact that they both preferred to do things on their own then to involve others in their battles. They were similar because when they opened their hearts to someone they would do whatever needed to protect that person. They were similar because they both wanted to become stronger for the soul reason to protect, they were similar because they both were stubborn.

Yet Ichigo was impulsive, headstrong and very easily angered. Willing to run head first into battle not even knowing who he was fighting and what their strengths were; whereas Hitsugaya was a smart shinigami who used his head and always had a plan preferring to strategize before running into battle. Toushiro (yes Toushiro he would not keep calling him Captain Hitsugaya) was powerful and incredibly perceptive, he was dedicated and had a very strong sense of self, he had beautiful teal eyes and white hair that was so pure compared to Ichigo's orange mess, and the way he moved was so….. "Ahhhhh" Ichigo shouted aloud and began rubbing his head in aggravation and then proceeded to sweep his books from the table. This was how it was going for the last week all Ichigo could think of was Hitsugaya, Squad 10 captain Hitsugaya Toushiro and he didn't know what to do about it.

'We live worlds apart and I don't know if he even likes guys or me for a matter of fact' Ichigo mentally told himself just leading to his depression.

"It would never work" Ichigo then proceeded to say aloud.

"Iccchhhhigggggggggo!" The booming voice of his father reached his ears and by simply turning and grabbing his father's flying foot Ichigo was able to save himself from what could've been a painful surprise attack.

Swinging his father to the left Ichigo released his foot which sent the older Kurosaki colliding with the wall.

With a sigh the boy began to pick up his books. From the corner Ichigo did not see his father's face turn serious.

"What wouldn't work out?" his father asked

"Huh" Ichigo turned around not having heard his father as he was lost in thoughts of a certain white haired captain.

"I said what wouldn't work out, you said that earlier." His dad repeated with a raised brow and proceeded to sit cross legged on his son's bed.

"Oh nothing don't worry."

"Ichigo as you're responsible and hunky dad I do notice when something is wrong. Lately you have been quite and spaced out. Don't tell me what's wrong for my sake do it for your worrying sisters." Isshin said and when Ichigo turned to the door he saw his two sisters peaking in. When Karin and Yuzu saw they had been noticed they quickly scurried away.

"Ahhh okay okay you see there's….. this person…..I really like but I don't know if they like me back and they live really far away so it would never work." The orange head said depressingly.

After a few tense moments of silence Ichigo was answered with a fist to the face.

"What the hell!" Ichigo yelled in surprise and pain.

"Ichigo my boy this is soooooo very unlike you. I have always known you as someone who listens to their heart and acts upon it. If there is distance between you and the one your heart calls for wake early and travel to them and if you are unsure of their feelings go show them who you are if they still don't return your feeling they are not worth your time, So go Ichigo go to the one you love."

"Yeah you know dad you are riGGGGHHHT!" the young teen was cut off when his father picked him up by the collar and threw him out the window.

"Baka are you trying to kill me!" Ichigo shouted as he picked himself up and dusted himself off. He then turned and began to walk to his destination with a smirk on his face. Urahara's shop first and then a certain white haired captain.

-H.T-H.T-H.T-

The well loved and sickly Ukitake captain of squad 13 entered the meeting hall, after receiving the summons from the head captain. He continually went over what they could possibly be summoned for but could come to no conclusion other than bad news.

As he entered the hall he was greeted by his best and closest friend Sushi. Just as he was to walk to Unohanna he noticed Hitsugaya enter. With a joyous smile the older man turned to greet him but stopped in his tracks when he noticed the state of his younger captain.

The white haired boy was very pale but had flushed cheeks that were lightly dusted red. His usually beautiful and expressive teal eyes were glazed over and his shoulders were sagged as if he were completely exhausted.

Ukitake who felt as if he were a father to the young boy was about to rush over to his fellow Shiro but was stopped by the captain commanders entry.

The captains meeting had began and the young prodigy found himself having trouble staying awake. If possible the young boy felt even worse than 10 minutes ago and was completely spent from the flash step here.

The headache he had seemed to intensify when the captain commander struck the hard wood floor with his staff causing an echo to pass through the hall calling all captains to attention.

"Today's meeting has been called as Captain of squad twelve has reported that a large shift has been detected in the precipe world. Please explain captain Kuroutsii." The captain commander spoke in a powerful voice.

"Yes well my researches have detected a large disturbance in the severed world. It started around two hours ago and the energy creating this has continued to increase." The captain explained.

"Please tell us what you think this means captain Kurosutsi." Soi-fon captain of squad 2 inquired.

"I have deduced that this is a result of a large mass of hollows gathering in the severed world."

"But why." The Soi-fon questioned.

"They are planning an attack. They know that we have had problems lately with the whole kings seal incident and Aizen's betrayal." Shusi said shaking his head. His eyes found Ukitake's and he noticed the distressed look in his best friend brown orbs he then turned and saw Unohanna too had a worried look both were pointed to the boy beside him.

Glancing to his side he saw that the ever white top was swaying in his spot and was completely unfocused on his surroundings. Suddenly the young boys eyes went blank and he began to fall forward. With speed only gained after much practice Shusi was able to catch the boy and gently lay him on the ground were Unohanna who rushed over could examine him.

-H.T-H.T-H.T-

**Sooooo what did you think? Please free feel to tell me be it questions or pointers I am open to any. Remember reviewes=happy author= faster update (nudge, nudge, wink ,wink) **


	2. Bed rest

**Today I present you with chapter 2 of Sick Taichou. The reason I updated so soon was because of the remarkable amount of support I got for the first chapter. I have never got 8 reviews for only one chapter and I got at least 100 hits I am so giddy. So I would like to personally thank my reviewers:**

**6metsfan101 **

**The Awesome God Apollo (love the name)**

**1Scarlett Foxie**

**4kuro403**

**4robinishere**

**Niiroya**

**3ichiruki45 ( to answer your question as to why Unohana, Shunsui and Ukitake are always the ones to notice when Hitsugaya is sick: I personally made it that way because I feel that those 3 are the older more mature captains and are always looking out for their peers especially Toushiro who is the youngest of them all. Also it's the relationship concept between the captains you kind of see throughout Bleach that most captains can only tolerate each other where others actually have very close relationships like Ukitake and Shunsui.) **

**1BBQkitten **

**YOU ALL ROCK**

**On a final note I wish to apologize profusely for the incorrect spelling of the captain's names. To tell the truth I noticed the error and was going to check correct spelling on the web before I published but I was sooo tried and really excited to get the new chapter published I will try my best to ensure that it does not happen again.**

**Sadly I don't own Bleach but if I did Hitsugaya would be the main character. Enjoy the chapter!**

"Hitsugaya Taichou Hitsugaya Taichou can you hear me?" Unohana called out softly. The gentle, yet very persuasive captain proceeded to lightly place her hand on the young boy's forehead. A gleaming green glow appeared as she used her advanced kido abilities to properly take measure of the reason for the prodigy's sudden collapse. Tense moments passed as all the captains in the room awaited the results of the 4th squad captain's exam. Slowly Unohana began to hover her hand down the captain's small body.

No noise was made and the room was utterly silent expect for the labored breaths of the flushed captain lying on the floor.

The soutaichous voice interrupted the silence when he noticed the green glow fade from Retsu's hands. "Unohana Taichou have you been able to verify the problem with the squad ten captain?"

"Yes captain commander it seems our young taichou has come down with a very high fever and it seems his body is completely exhausted."

"Will he be okay? Why did this happen all of a suddenly?" Ukitake asked a look of pure desperation on his face.

"He will be fine but he needs a good 2 weeks of bed rest. I believe this has occurred because our young captain did not take a period of rest after the Kings Seal incident. He had multiple wounds and I would have preferred he stay in the forth division compound a week after these wounds were healed but he refused as he said he had a lot to make up for. Thus knowing I could not win I told him to take it easy. Which he obviously did not." Unohana answered

"Ha you expected Hitsugaya of all people to take it easy we all know he would rather face 10 Espada than hand his paper work in late." Shunsui joked in an attempt to lighten the somber mood.

"Very well Ukitake and Unohana Taichou are excused from the meeting to ensure captain Hitsugaya's health. All other information will be re-laid to you. Ukitake please summon vice captain Matsumoto on your way" Soutaichou said banging his staff on the ground again. This caused Hitsugaya to moan uncomfortably which in turn got the head captain a glare from the resident healer.

"Insolent brat, taking up my precious time with his petty problems, we should just leave him there until the meetings over!" Kurotsuchi sneered as Ukitake picked up the limp captain and cradled him to his chest so that the young taichou's head was leaning against shoulder.

Ukitake glared at the other man but it was Unohana who replied to the snide remark, "Please captain Kuroshitju do not say such things of your fellow captains remember there may come a time when you need care and if I do as you suggest you may end up dying a painfully horrible death." The older woman continued to smile as she walked out of the gathering hall Ukitake right behind her.

-H.T-H.T-H.T-

An hour later saw the young captain resting in a 4th squad bed. He lay peacefully in the standard white yukata with an IV inserted in his left arm. A wet white cloth lay on his forehead and a small fan found in the corner was producing cold air for the room.

Hitsugaya whose face was still flushed would shift positions every now in then in an attempt to gain comfort but the labored breathing had subsided. His petite hand lay curled up next to his check and his face was free from its usual scowl.

"He seems a lot younger when he sleeps don't you think Retsu? But I am little worried as to why he hasn't awoken yet." Ukitake said from his place seated at the young captain's side.

"You must understand Jūshirō his completely worn out. When he passed out it was a way for his body to force him to rest, so he will sleep for quite a while." Unohana answered as she adjusted a new IV line.

"You're sure he will be fine?"

"Yes Jūshirō you are acting like a panicked parent. I have set up an IV with antibiotics for the fever and another with nutrients to help him keep his strength and boost his immune system. As long as he doesn't go running all over the place he will be fine." The healer ensured with a small smile.

"Good. We will just have to find a way to keep him in bed. You know how hard that can be."

Both captains chuckled at the thought as they both knew the younger boy absolutely hated being still and staying in bed for long periods of time.

A small groan from the bed forced the two captains into silence and their attention was moved to the occupant of the bed.

Slowly opening his eyes Hitsugaya was not prepared for the bright light that appeared. This forced the small captain close his beautiful orbs again. For a few seconds there was no movement from the bed until the young taichou released a startled gasp and shot up, pushing the thin blanket he was covered with to the floor.

This obviously not the best idea as the white haired male was then assaulted by a massive headache which caused him to drop down on the bed again hand on his forehead massaging his temples.

"Please relax Hitsugaya taichou you should not be moving around so much." Unohana said in a stern voice.

Slowly Hitsugaya's eyes drifted to the two occupants in the room "Ukitake taichou Unohana taichou were am I? What happened?"

"You are in squad 4 Shiro-kun; you passed out during the captains meeting. It seems you have gotten yourself sick due to overwork again." Ukitake said in a gentle voice. A small smile on his face, as the older man was happy to see his fellow Shiro awake.

"Dammit!" Hitsugaya swore and began to sit up and maneuver to get out of bed.

"Where do you think you are going young man?" Unohana said as she came and stood in front of him.

"To see the Soutaichou." Hitsugaya answered as if the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh no you don't. Sorry Hitsugaya you have been ordered to complete two weeks of bed rest." Ukitake said with arms crossed.

"That cannot happen I have a ton of paper work to fill in!" Hitsugaya retorted but was pushed back into bed.

"Don't worry…." Ukitake was cut off by a high pitch squeal.

"Taiiiiichhhooouuuu!" Matsumoto screamed and came flying at the small boy compelling him into one of her famous breasted hugs.

"Oh taichou I was so worried when Ukitake called me and said that you passed out and were in fourth squad with a fever. I wanted to come see you immediately but I had to go stand in by the stupid captains meeting!"

Noticing that her patient was turning a interesting shade of blue Unohana gentle pried the captain and his vice apart allowing Hitsugaya to take a much needed breathe of air.

"Now vice captain Matsumoto your captain has a very high fever. I would appreciate if you not suffocate him or move him around too much." The healer said in a friendly tone with a hint of threat on the side.

"Yes Unohana taichou." Matsumoto answered backing up slowly.

"Matsumoto what was said at the rest of the captains meeting." Hitsugaya demanded.

"Oh" Rangiku said a placed her finger on her lip and hand on her hip "well apparently there is a mass of hollows gathering in the Severed fWorld. They think they are planning an attack so all divisions need to be on high alert. Also squads will alternate taking guard so that Seireitei has a 24 hour 7 watch."

"Alright gather the squad on the training ground it's important we get some training in just in case anything happens. Also get me Mari and Yuki so that we can implement a permanent guard duty around our squad as well" Hitsugaya said while rubbing his eyes in exhaustion but was once more stopped from getting up by Rangiku who pushed him down.

She came face to face with her captain a very serious look in her eyes, "Look taichou you are sick. All you will be doing is staying in bed and getting better. Soutachio threatened to send you to a jail cell if he saw you walking around anytime this week."

"But Matsumoto I…."

"No taichou I am your second in command you chose me because you knew I was best for the job. Now let me prove to you made the right choice, leave the squad in my hands I won't let you down."

A few moments passed after the red heads moving words as the captain and his vice started at each other.

"….no, I know you won't do the paper work." Hitsugaya said sternly but his voice was laced with drowsiness.

Matsumoto smiled as she picked up the fallen blanket and began to put them back into place tucking her captain in, "No worries Taichou the Soutaicho has split our divisions work between Ukitake, Shunsui and Byakuya so I won't be responsible for it."

"But…" Hitsugaya yawned, his eyelids slowly dropping.

"You just take it easy Taichou and get better leave the rest to us." Matsumoto said with a warm smile. Not two minutes later and the young captains breathing evened out as he slipped back into dreamland.

-H.T-H.T-H.T-

A large gate opened in the air right outside the walls of Seireitei and an orange headed soul reaper was seen jumping out. The people of Rukongi merely smiled and carried on with their activities as they had become accustom to this site.

Ichigo turned to walk into the place he considered his second home ,only to stop when he noticed the large walls that protected the soul reapers home from danger was erected.

"That's odd the wall is only up in times of danger." Ichigo thought aloud, the carrot head began to worry and quickly ran to the gate. A booming laugh echoed behind the substitute shinigami causing Ichigo to turn around and see his good old friend Jidanbō, playing with a group of young children. Well more like they were playing with him, using him as a play set.

"Hey Jidanbō,." Ichigo called out and waved.

The extremely large man looked up when hearing his name called and a huge grin flowered on his face at the sight of Ichigo. "Ichigo my friend how are you!"

The huge man gentle placed the children on the floor and walked to Ichigo and pat him on the back as a greeting gesture, all it did was knock the air out of the smaller male.

"Ouch ha good good no complaints." Ichigo replied whilst trying to rub his back.

"Ha good to hear so why are you here my friend?"

"I …ah….got bored of school work ….and ah decided to come bother Renji." Ichigo quickly said fumbling as he tried to think of a good enough excuse. The didn't think saying that he came to tell the tenth squad captain his true feeling for him was a very good idea. "So ah why are the walls up?"

"The captain commander has ordered the walls stay up until the matter of the traitor Sōsuke Aizen has been resolved." He said in a whisper not as to not frighten the people outside Seireitei.

"Understandable so do you mind opening up for me?"

"But of course" The giant with ease that would take a thousand men's strength lifted the large gate allowing the substitute entrance.

"Thanks big guy see you later." Ichigo shouted as he ran off.

"Bye bye oh and tell Orihime-san the recipe for curry caramelized toffee bacon pineapple was delicious." The large man shouted after him.

Sweating dropping Ichigo tried not to imagine that combination but nodded anyway.

Finding the tenth division turned out to be a lot harder than Ichigo thought. Seireitei was just so big and it really didn't seem like there was any order to were everything was or how to get there. One minute he would be in front of squad 3 then another at a dead end or he would nearly fall in those random large pits all over the place. Life was not made much easier with the fact that Ichigo was desperately trying to avoid Kenpachi Zaraki (who had an addiction to trying to kill him) Not to mention he was overly nervous about talking to the young white head captain. So much so that he was mentally trying to figure out what to say.

'_Hey Toushiro what's up, how you doing?'_

'_No uhmm to informal, Captain Hitsugaya I need to talk with you urgently.'_

'_No and that's too formal, hey Hitsugaya I think you're really cute and smart and would really like to go out on a date with you!'_

'_Okay hell no that way to straight forward his going to freeze me over if I say that.'_

Ichigo had to stop mentally thinking of the ways Toushiro could kill him when he heard his name being called.

"Yo Ichigo, what you doing here?" Renji Abarai asked when he saw his human friend looking very lost, confused and oddly nervous "and where's Rukia?"

"Renji hey fancy meeting you here!" Ichigo shouted out of shock.

"Uhmm I do live here" The pineapple head replied while gazing at his friend in suspicion.

"Soooo" Renji asked

"So what?" Ichigo said sweating like crazy.

"Why are you here and where is Rukia?" the red head said with a sigh.

"Oh Rukia is out shopping with Yuzu so I got bored and decided to visit my good old friend." Ichigo smiled and grabbed Renji around the shoulder.

"Sure… so why are you really here?" Renji asked looking Ichigo straight in the eye and not letting him look away.

"I told you."

"Stop lying your not good at it."

"Fine I am here to see Toushiro." Ichigo said in a small whisper so that Renji couldn't hear.

"What!"

"I AM HERE TO SEE TOUSHIRO! OKAY HAPPY NOW" Ichigo shouted out loud.

There were a few minutes of silence until Renji turned around and began to walk away "So you're finally going tell him you like him." He said casually.

"What! How, when huh what." Ichigo blabbered startled that his friend knew his secret.

"Oh come on its not like we didn't notice." Renji replied to the gibberish that Ichigo was spilling. "We saw how you looked at him when you left and how red you went when he shook your hand to say thank you for helping him with Kusaka."

"So you knew…wait who is we?"

"Me and Rukia."

"Well at least I don't have to hide it…will you take me to tenth division?"

"No can do"

"What, why not!" Ichigo shouted out in anger.

"His not there his in 4th squad, he apparently got sick and was ordered to bed rest at least that's what's going around."

"His sick….." Ichigo began to say but was cut off when a large screech echoed throughout Seireitei. Both soul reapers looked up and saw a large Garganta opening and hollows of all kind began seeping out.

There were at least a dozen Gillain and even more Adjuchas but leading them all were two Arrancars. The one was roughly the height of Ichigo with very pale skin and dull lavender eyes. He had long darker purple hair that was tied up. They both wore the white uniform most arrancar and Espada wear but his was a pair of pants that seemed very tight and a turtle neck white top. His hollow mask covered his entire chin and half his mouth, making it so part of his mouth was constantly frowning. He seemed calm and collected. His friend reminded Ichigo of Grimmjow; crazy and psychotic, he had large green eyes and black hair with a scar running from the right side of his chin to the left eye lid. He wore baggy white pants with no top. His partial hollow mask was on his upper lip with mask lead down so that it the arrancar looked as if he had fangs just outside his mouth.

With a swift movement of his arm the purple headed one pointed forward and the entire hollow group jumped into the streets of Seireitei beginning their attack.

-H.T-H.T-H.T-

**Well I will leave you guys with a little cliffy I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It is officially the longest I have ever wrote with 13 pages on Microsoft :-) Please don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. The big fight

**To all my reviewers thank you so very much! **

**Toshiro with love**

**Queen Loveless**

**3ichiruki45**

**Axel's Roxas**

**BBQkitten**

**xTKx**

**nue2**

**Nagoyaka**

**The Awesome God Apollo**

**It really means a lot that you guys take the time out to tell me what you think of my story and your comments really make my day.**

**Please beware are a few gory scenes in this chapter **

**Disclaimer:****Sadly I don't own Bleach but if I did Hitsugaya would be the main character. Enjoy the chapter!**

_Last time…_

_There were at least a dozen Gillain and even more __Adjuchas__ but leading them all were two Arrancars. The one was roughly the height of Ichigo with very pale skin and dull lavender eyes. He had long darker purple hair that was tied up. They both wore the white uniform most arrancar and Espada wear but his was a pair of pants that seemed very tight and a turtle neck white top. His hollow mask covered his entire chin and half his mouth, making it so part of his mouth was constantly frowning. He seemed calm and collected. His friend reminded Ichigo of Grimmjow; crazy and psychotic, he had large green eyes and black hair with a scar running from the right side of his chin to the left eye lid. He wore baggy white pants with no top. His partial hollow mask was on his upper lip with mask lead down so that it the arrancar looked as if he had fangs just outside his mouth._

_With a swift movement of his arm the purple headed one pointed forward and the entire hollow group jumped into the streets of Seireitei beginning their attack._

**Present**

The sound of an alarm was heard echoing throughout Soul Society. Shinigami from all divisions were scrambling to fend off the masses of hollow, which suddenly appeared in the sky above their home. Chaos… was the best word to describe the current events. Everywhere black and white clothed men and women fought desperately and courageously, some achieving victory others falling in a splash of red. Captains and their vices struggled to give out orders among the battle, trying to form some sort of attack stagey but failing miserably.

From above the two Arrancars looked down upon the battle field with glee. Their master had sent them on an important mission, simple but important. "Show Seireitei our true strength, show them how easily they will fall." The Arrancar with the black hair and psychotic look about him laughed out hysterically when he saw young Shinigami women eaten by a hollow with the form of a snake. "Nama did you see that haha swallowed whole, she stood no chance!" said man merely grimaced at the barbaric hollow and looked away with a sneer. Nama's lavender eyes met with a set of fierce and enraged hazel pair.

Ichigo and Renji had been fighting endlessly with the heaps of hollows that descended upon their location. Not that defeating a few minor Gillain and Adjuchas toke much strength from the captain class fighters but the sheer numbers kept the pair occupied for quite some time. Eventually they able to clear their area but heard a thunderous laugh from above them. Hearing the comment the one arrancar made about a human life Ichigo immediately sprung into action.

"We have company Tearagon." Nama said with little to no interest in the two Shinigami who now stood before them.

"Well it seems we get to see a little action don't we Nama." Again the arrancar merely looked away to watch the raging war below them.

"My name is Tearagon and this here is Nama we are part of your old friend Grimmjow's faction. You must be the all famous Ichigo Kurosaki I have been itching to meet you!" the arrancar said and licked his lips in delight "It will be my pleasure to rip you to pieces and tear the meat from your bones."

That said the emerald eyed arrancar lifted his arm to reveal a bone sticking out from his elbow that extended to his shoulder. With an immense smirk he grabbed onto the bone and slowly ripped it out of his skin causing pools of blood to run down his limb. Once released Ichigo saw that the bone was crafted the way a normal katana would be except it curved slightly.

Ichigo's eyes widened with realization… that was no bone it was his sword. The arrancar laughed and slowly licked the blood of the weapon eyes trained on Ichigo the entire time.

"You gonna fight too Nama?" Tearagon asked his partner.

"No I would rather pay a visit to the medical division." This said the lavender eyed hollow slowly descended to the ground and began casually walking toward the fourth squad barracks.

"No you don't!" Ichigo shouted when he remembered that Hitsugaya was recuperating there….oh and all the other sick or hurt shinigami.

"I don't think so" in a split second Tearagon was before him and Ichigo had to quickly evade, in a flurry of black he maneuvered Zangetsu to defend the oncoming blow.

"Don't worry Ichigo I will take care of that one you concentrate on this crazy arse!" Renji said and shunpoed away.

Ichigo ground his teeth in irritation… he would just have to count on Renji….for now.

-H.T-H.T-H.T-

Hazy…everything was hazy. He was immersed deep, deep inside a layer of thick fog. His body ached, his head pounded and a constant wave of heat assaulted him. So heavy…he couldn't open his eyes, too heavy. In the distance he heard the alarm sound and the cries of many people soon followed. Spiritual pressure, he could sense it flaring up everywhere but whose was it? It didn't matter…the fog become denser and darker enclosing around him but then it happened one reitsu stood out. In the dark fog it shinned brightly. It was the reitsu of the person who had saved him from his past.

"Kuro..sa…ki." He coughed out and ever so slowly the tenth division captain opened his eyes.

The world was blurry for the first few seconds of the young prodigies awakening. Suddenly it all came to him in one gigantic wave. Hollows, the shinigami fighting; him in the forth division; Ichigo against one of the highest powers and the other moving towards them.

Slowly the captain maneuvered to sit on his stark white bed. He looked no healthier than before. His pale skin seemed to match the covers of the bed yet his cheeks were noticeably dusted pink. His shoulders sagged and his beautiful teal eyes were glazed over with fatigue.

He felt like crap to put it simply. Shaking his head the small captain gradually stood up. The first attempt was a fail as the world tipped 40 degrees and the small captain fell back down. Taking in a deep breath he rose again and moved out the door.

4th division members were running around like headless chickens. All the rooms Hitsugaya could see were crowded and division members kept carrying in shinigami injured from the battle outside. He saw a small black hair body (Hanatarō) frantically trying to heal the wounds of a man who had wide gashes in his sides and a bandaged covering his eyes. The man began to cough and blood spewed from his mouth he then went completely silent, his head tilting to the side. The black hair boy shook his head and lowered his arms in defeat.

Feeling the presence of someone behind him Hanatarō turned and saw the young white hair taichou.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" The young healer exclaimed "You need to get back to bed!"

"What's going on outside!" Hitsugaya demanded in the most threatening voice he could muster while trying to conceal a few coughs.

"Ahhh..well you see a large mass of hollows just suddenly appeared and started to attack." Yamada stuttered

"Very well I need my sword where is it?" Hitsugaya said

"I… am sorry…. sir but Unohana… ta…ichou has ordered you stay in bed." The black hair boy replied.

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed and his spiritual pressure began to blaze like a blanket of snow around him.

"Right now Yamada Hanatarō… there is a arrancar heading straight towards this barracks" Toushiro slowly moved towards the younger boy and grabbed him by the collar "all the captains are currently engaged in combat and your division obviously cannot handle an attack at the moment!" he pointed to the man you died moments ago, "So I ask you again were is Hyourinmaru?"

-H.T-H.T-H.T-

From a pocket situated by his hip Nama slowly pulled out a pure white handkerchief and with a disgusted scoff he ran it down his blade. Turning the once pure cloth crimson red. Behind him the injured Renji lay sprawled out in the dust with a long cut running from his hip to his shoulder.

Nama continued strolling towards the division he had concluded was the medical station, as he watched the victims of attacks being carried here. When he finally walked through the main gates a group of Shinigami spotted him. They froze up at the very sight of him leading the lavender haired man to reason that this squad did not train to fight enemies. Shaking his head in obvious disapproval the arrancar slowly lifted his long European dueling sword a Rapier so that it pointed at a young terrified black headed girl, who had completely forgotten about the man she was trying to get into the squad.

"Your fight is with me leave the girl alone!" a voice said from above and Hitsugaya dropped down in front of the girl motioning for her to get moving.

Nama smiled at the sight of the boy. His master Aizen had spoken about him. The boy was very intellectual, over protective and powerful. Yet master also noted that his youth was his downfall. He remembered how he scoffed when lord Aizen said the boy was called a reincarnation of a heavenly guardian but now he could see why. Yes this boy was the was the very essence of the heavens and purity, snow white hair like the clouds and deep teal blue eyes resembling the sky that glowed with emotion and the youthful appearance, yes he could see why he would be called that. The arrancar did though with a smirk notice the dusted pink cheeks.

"I am Hitsugaya Toushiro captain of squad ten, I demand you leave immediately or I will have no choice but to make you!" The young boy said in a raspy voice.

The lavender haired man merely smiled and toke a deep bow "I am Nama Urjigi, of Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez faction the sexta espada. As you can see I recently had to fight impure filth so fighting one such as you will truly be an honor." The arrancar pointed to the prone form of Renji as he spoke.

"Abarai! Abarai can you hear me!"Hitsugaya shouted when he noticed the injured man.

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed "How dare you! Sit upon the frozen heavens Hyourinmaru!" Toushiro shouted and a great ice dragon erupted from the tip of his sword. With an arch swing Hitsugaya sent the beast hurtling at Nama who just narrowly avoided being hit.

"Beautiful" Nama whispered as he landed on a nearby roof top. Another ice dragon was formed and sent towards him while Nama admired the beauty of the last and thus the Arrancar quickly used his already released Rapier to defend "limpiar, Los Rayos" a sudden bolt of lightning shot out of the blade and hit the ice dragon causing both attacks to be negated.

From where he stood Hitsugaya prepared himself to attack again but was suddenly assaulted with a wave of dizziness and was barely able to avoid Nama when he used flash step this resulted in Hitsugaya being cut along his left arm.

"Guncho Tsurara" Hitsugaya shouted and a wave of ice sickles was sent hurtling at Nama, said arrancar again used Iimpiar but horizontally destroying the ice but also creating a large dust cloud.

Toushiro in the mean time was able to get away and hide behind a wall in order to overcome the coughing fit that suddenly attacked him.

"Come out come out, tenth squad captain allow us to see what is more pure ice or lightning." Nama teased as he emerged from the dust cloud. Smiling because he sensed a small release of spiritual pressure that Hitsugaya was trying to hide he quickly used flash step to appear right next to the boy.

"My my this is no time to be resting limpiar, Los Rayos!" Nama shouted and a bolt of electricity was sent directly at the young captain who had not expected Nama to find him so quickly.

-H.T-H.T-H.T-

Not too far away Ichigo stood in full Bankai fighting of the manic. The fight had been levelled until Tearagon released his fighting type zampakuto; Ichigo was then dealt a hard blow that he was sure left him with a couple of bruised ribs.

Said orange head was getting up when he saw Hyourinmaru meaning Hitsugaya was engage in a battle. Worried that the young taichou would be harmed and impair his health Ichigo immediately switched to Bankai. He was thus wining when he saw a giant flash of lighting where he thought Hitsugaya to be. Leading Ichigo into a frantic and panicked state.

-H.T-H.T-H.T-

"Uhmmm I thought it would be more interesting." The arrancar sighed and began to turn away but was stopped when he felt an enormous wave of power come from behind him. Turning he was not met with a dead body but with two large ice wings glittering in the sun light.

In the nick of time Hitsugaya was able to summon Hyourinmaru's bankai and shield himself with his wings.

Nama jumped away enlarging the distance between the young boy and himself. Maybe this fight would be interesting yet.

"Hyōryū Senbi!" Hitsugaya commanded and swung his sword in a linear direction creating an overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent. Nama was unable to block the attack in time resulting in his left arm freezing over.

Once more the young captain swayed he realized that although he was completely covered in ice he felt burning hot, the young prodigy too knew that this meant that he was becoming more ill and if the black spots dancing before his eyes were any indication he needed to end this fight fast.

Thus Hitsugaya called his final attack "Ryūsenka!" He pointed his sword straight and began to fly at Nama. The arrancar knew what was about to happen and thus lanced a counter attack "Tormenta, Los Rayos!"

The two flew straight at each other both armed to attack. Seconds felt like minutes but soon enough the two blades met in mid air and began to pass each other glowing bright with power. There was a blast of ice and surge of sparks followed by a wave of frost.

Ichigo, who had just arrived after knocking Tearagon through at least 6 building with Tensa Zangetsu hollow style, was just in time to see his secret crush plummeting to the earth with a large trail of blood following him.

"Hitsugaya!" Ichigo shouted and shunpoed to catch the boy.

Unfortunately in the last seconds of the attack Hitsugaya's Bankai dissolved due to his rapidly decreasing health. The part of the attack witch did form saved him from the lightning but not from Nama's blade as it cut him from left shoulder to left hip. Body already overused and exhausted Hitsugaya fell unconscious.

Nama too was injured but was still able to fight, he was about to attack Ichigo, who was desperately trying to get Hitsugaya to respond, when Ukitake and Kyōraku appeared defending the two.

"Ichigo please take Hitsugaya to your world. We cannot help him or keep him safe here now. Do not worry Renji is already in safe hands."Ukitake said as he knocked the arrancar into a building and turned towards the two.

"But what about the hollow!" Ichigo asked

"Do not worry we can handle a few minor hollow Ichigo now go!" Kyōraku stated and opened a portable to the human world, which Ichigo reluctantly dispread through with the sick and injured young captain.

-H.T-H.T-H.T-

**TBC**

**limpiar,****Los Rayos- means cleanse Lightning **

**Tormenta****,**** Los Rayos-storm Lightning **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. It was really fun to write. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Sick Toushiro

**Hello, I have returned. I deeply apologize to all the readers of sick taichou for my delay in updating, I hope you have not given up on me. School has been hectic and I have been having problems with how to write this chapter in a more original way. But when I saw the 30****th**** review I just knew I had been postponing to long.**

**To: LJasmin**

**Amanda**

**1Scarlett Foxie**

**SasuShiroEd**

**8kirana46**

**Toshiro with love**

**3ichiruki45**

**5robinishere**

**1TomatoPiranha (p.s. love the name)**

**Queen Loveless**

**Thank you for reviewing. I will not give up on this story but I cannot promise you precise updating times as life has been work, work study. I myself know that one can lose track of a story if someone has not updated for sometime so I began this chapter with a short recap.**

**Furthermore please enjoy and remember I don't own bleach because if I did Hitsugaya would be the main character. **

Quick recap: Young captain Hitsugaya Toushiro has not been feeling up to state and passes out in a captains meeting, he is sentenced to bed rest by Unohanna. At the same time one Ichigo Kurosaki reveals his true feeling for the young captain and runs to soul society to tell him after a pep talk. A group of hollow had attack Seireitei, lead by two Arrancars: Nama and Tearagon. Ichigo who is in a desperate rush to reach 4th division is stopped in his tracks and begins to battle the psychotic Tearagon, while Renji tries and fails to stop Nama from attacking the 4th squad. Awaking in the healing barracks a sick Hitsugaya rushes out to defend the healers from the lavender Arrancars attack. A fight ensues between lightning and ice. Due to his failing health Hitsugaya loses but is saved by his hero Ichigo, They both then leave soul society and the raging battle by order of Kyōraku and Ukitake.

Continuation 

Floating…yes that would be the best word to describe his current situation. Floating in a world that lay between the living an dream realms, but you know…he was completely okay with this concept. Why? He felt light, calm and serene without a care in the world, warm, comfortable. His body tingled but not in a bad way and for some unknown reason there was this warm sensation: a patch of heat embracing his left hand. Odd…oh well… and black overtook him once more

-H.T-H.T-H.T-

When young captain Hitsugaya Toushiro woke up again he was (unfortunately) not in the tranquil state of earlier. His entire body felt as if it were on fire. A massive heat that burned from his core that one could not escape. His throat was paining, as if that constant heat sent a lick of fire up his esophagus just because it could. His nose was blocked and ears were throbbing. Not to mention the pain that was searing from his arm and leg.

The young captain opened his eyes, after much struggle. The room was blurry for a few moments but soon came into vision. The quarters he was situated in was decorated in the classic ancient Japanese style he was accustom too, but for the life of him the young captain could not place where he was.

Too his left Hitsugaya heard a faint sound; tilting his head the young boy saw the familiar mob of orange hair that belonged to one Ichigo Kurosaki. He was currently asleep in a chair, lying in what seemed the most uncomfortable position known to man. A faint snore once more sounded from him and the carrot top shifted in his unsuitable position.

Hitsugaya then proceeded to try look around the room but the minute he turned his head an intense pain behind his eyes made itself known.

"Mhmmm" the boy moaned in pain, which in turn caused his irritated throat to flare up.

"Here" he heard a calm voice say. Hitsugaya opened his eyes, to see the distraught brown orbs of Ichigo looking down upon him. In his hand was a glass of water. Oh how Hitsugaya craved it. Desperately the white haired boy reached out but was instantly put to a stop by the pain in his arm.

Toushiro hissed in agony and slumped against the mattress. "Whoo slow down your pretty bad off here let me help." Ichigo slowly lifted the small boys head and gently placed the cup to the boy's lips, who then greedily engulfed the liquid.

"Hot" Hitsugaya tried to say when Ichigo lowered his head to the pillow and before the shadows could overtake him again, the silverette felt a cold cloth placed on his head and a warm sensation on his hand once more.

-H.T-H.T-H.T-

_He just had to get there._

_Quicker. _

_He needed to save her. _

_Faster._

_It was his responsibility._

_Almost there. _

_He ran as fast as he could, he lungs burned with the need for oxygen and his legs ached after the distance he had run. The stairs leading to the execution ground were all that stood before him. So he shunpoed all those years of practice had lead to this one moment. _

_He was just at the final stair when everything came crashing down. From beneath him the stairway suddenly began to disappear and Hitsugaya was left to fall to the unforgiving earth. Above him he heard the cries of anguish from his sister and the evil laughs of a traitor ,a bastard._

Hitsugaya shot out of bed, but the heat was unrelenting and the pain merciless. But then…then a warm hand came and pushed him back gently until he was lying down again. He felt the small relief of a wet cloth wiping his scorching face. A soothing voice was also present in the background but the words were only incoherent mumbles to Hitsugaya. His vision was blurry but there was a patch of orange in his line of sight. He felt the caress of a soft blanket being tucked around him and the oddly comforting orange too became black.

"_Help Shiro-kun. Help" Hitsugaya glanced wide eyed at his most beloved childhood friend, his sister who lay sprawled out on the ground blood covering her torso. "Why didn't you come? Why didn't you save me?" she asked in a barley whisper and proceeded to cough up some blood. Her eyes glazed over and her head fell limp to the side. "No Hinamori!" Hitsugaya shouted and ran to her but before he could reach her the room went dark. For a few seconds Hitsugaya stood alone in the darkness. He heard a familiar scoff and a light turned on._

_In the distance stood __Kusaka__ , the only other person (other than Momo and granny that is) to ever accept him. Hitsugaya smiled and ran to __Kusaka__ only to stop midway realizing something was wrong. Halfway through __Kusaka's__ chest was a sword dripping in his blood. The man looked up and smiled at Toushiro "You failed" he said and fell to the ground. Once more darkness overtook the scene and the same scoff was heard. Before again a light was tuned on._

_This time it was Rangiku. Her throat slit open. "You're a failure as a captain, as a protector and as a person." She said and fell down. Again the dark came and Hitsugaya fell to his knees in utter despair. And again the scoff was heard but it proceeded to turn into a laugh. One Hitsugaya knew and hated…Aizen_

Toushiro's body struggled and shook he vaguely heard someone shouting, only to realize it was himself. His arms flung out to try and capture Aizen but he could not grab hold off the bastard. Suddenly he felt something temperate embrace him and a comforting voice whispered something in his ear. Hitsugaya could not make out what the words were but the voice was calming and protectful in itself and that's all that mattered.

-H.T-H.T-H.T-

The faint song of a bird breaks the dream realm and brings Hitsugaya back into consciousness. Nose still blocked and throat paining although he does feel somewhat better than all other times of awaking.

He slowly sits up but winces at the newly developed pain in his leg. Looking down the young captain sees his right arm in a sling; it and his left leg are both heavily bandaged.

In a more coherent state the white haired boy looks around and realizes he is in the shop and semi-home of the runaway ex-captain Urahara. To his left he sees a chair and faintly remembers someone sitting there earlier. From outside the room Toushiro hears a commotion and slowly attempts to get up.

"You. Lie down!" He hears a shout and turns to see Kurosaki walk out the bathroom. "How dare you speak to me like th…" the prodigy is abruptly cut off by a mass of coughs that rack his body.

Ichigo rushes forward and rubs the boys back in an attempt to assist. He winces at the heaviness of the coughs. When it seems Hitsugaya is finally able to catch his breath. The strawberry hands him a glass of water that the young boy pretty much inhales.

"Here lie down it will help" Ichigo says and helps the young boy into bed. The orange top places his large hand on the boy's forehead and frowns at the heat radiating from there. He looks at his crush, and realizes that he is far from better as the boys beautiful teal eyes are still slightly glazed and his checks dusted pink. Yet Ichigo cannot help but notice how cute the boy looks in this situation. 'now's not the time to be ogling him Kurosaki' Ichigo mentally scolds himself and shakes his head.

"How you feeling?" Ichigo asks. Only to be replied with a glare. " I will take that as a, I feel like crap" Ichigo replies and rubs the back of his head.

"Quite astute of you Kurosaki" Hitsugaya replies. A silence overtakes the two and just before Hitsugaya is just about to ask what is going on his stomach makes its emptiness known.

"Oh jeez I am sorry Toushiro you haven't eaten in a while. Here I will go get you some soup just hold on a bit."

Ichigo quickly hurries out of the room frantically but not without hearing the classic "Its Hitsugaya-Taichou to you."

When he returns a few minutes later he cannot help but smile at the site that falls upon him. The young captain obviously fell asleep once more but his small hand is open next to his head on the pillow and his pink lips open and close every time his takes a breath. The morning sunlight baths the young boy in its glow making him seem very innocent and pure. Ichigo smiles and places the soup on the bedside table before taking his regular seat at the young captain's side. Hitsugaya twitches in his sleep and Ichigo immediately takes the small petite hand in his own and the boy relaxes. 'Yes' Ichigo thinks 'I will look after Hitsugaya until he is healthy and strong heck I will protect Hitsugaya from now on because dispute other belief the boy can be innocent and defenseless. so in those times I will be your strength.' Ichigo nods and squeezes Toushiro hand. The promise now set in stone.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as I said I really didn't know what to do next but I felt it came out nicely. Till next time, don't forget to review.**


	5. A little persuasion goes a long way

Authors notes:

Hello people of the fan fiction world long time no see (sheepish smile) my deepest apologies for not updating as I personally know it can get really frustrating waiting for the next chapter and being left in anticipation (at least I hope this applies to you who read my story) I have been struggling with some writers block but do not worry I will not give up on this story.

This chapter is dedicated to: Ghost2309

Big thanks to all my reviewers and alerters you guys rock:

Elodie, Nagoyaka, ichiruki45, Kakusareta-ryoku elodie, AngyHitsu, Miribirdy, kamihitokata, xTKx, Toshiro with love, Scarlett Foxie, SasuShiroEd, punk lolita23

Bold-zampakuto

'_one and italics'_ thoughts

"two" dialoged

Important notes at the end!

Last time in Sick Taichou: Hitsugaya Toushiro has fallen ill and is sentenced to bed rest by Captain Unohana. Weak and ill the young taichou still rises to the task to defend soul society when attacked by two arrancar. Injured in the fight the shinigami proxy is ordered to take his Shiro to the human world in order for him to get well. Plagued by feverish dreams the young captain begins his recuperation under the watchful and loving eye of Ichigo Kurosaki who has fallen for the young captain.

-H.T-H.T-H.T-

The sound of the wind bristling through the trees created a mystic melody, a soothing hum. A slight tapping could be heard echoing through the room most properly a stray tree branch that for some unknown reason wished to be let in. All was calm and still, a gift from above to the young white haired boy that lay upon the light green bed in the middle of the room. A pile of blankets were pooled in odd places some on the floor, others half way off the end of the bed just tapping the ground and others gathered around the young boys waist. Yes the silence was heaven, because right now Hitsugaya Toushiro had a headache rivaled by none other and be sure with Matsumoto as your second in command you become quite accustom to these nasty visitors.

Teal eyes blinked hazily into reality the pink flush has yet to leave Hitsugaya's petite face yet his eyes seem to be less glazed as he finally takes into account his surroundings. Blinking a few times the captain remembers that he is currently as the home of Urahara and he was here because… the fight in soul society! Shooting up the captain immediately regrets as the throbbing becomes exponentially (if possible) worse.

"I see your finally up" a voice bombs from the door. The young captain winces at the pain the voice sends searing through his skull and his hands come up to rub his forehead.

"Oh jeez sorry" the voice comes again but this time in a quite whisper, and then the striking orange hair of the shinigami proxy can be seen coming closer.

"Kurosaki?" The young captain asks only to frown at how rough his voice sounds, which only accompanies long periods of not using it.

"Here drink this" Ichigo who has somehow moved from the door to the bedside holds out a cup of water and a small white pill. "Don't worry" the orange head smiles when he sees the young captain frown at the pill "it will help for the head ache"

Begrudgingly (but anything to get rid of the headache) Hitsugaya takes the pill and swallows, delighted by the cool water that runs down his throat.

" Thank you Kurosaki…" but before the captain can continue said boy interrupts "Ichigo"

"Pardon?"

"Call me Ichigo"

The tensi eyes the boy curiously but decides to withdrawn any snappy remarks when he sees the bright smile on the substitutes face.

"Would you please explain as to why I am at Urahara residence?"

The teen frowned at the boy "you got really sick a few days ago remember?"

"yes" Hitsugaya replies "I was ordered to stay in bed by Unohanna but a group of hollow and arrancar attacked the soul society after that it's all a blur."

"Yeah well you were fighting a arrancar named Nama unfortunately your ill health got the better of you and that's how you got those wounds" Ichigo's voice angered as he relayed this information and the young taichou was left pondering the reason but rubbed it off as Ichigo's natural compassion for others.

"And soul society! Was anyone wounded?" the young boy asked

"Yeah there were a few minor injuries no one was killed, all in all soul society is a okay" Ichigo replied

"Good I better return then and make sure my squad is functioning" The young Taichou began to get out of bed when a sharp pain jolted threw his arm and a comforting hand pushed him back down into bed.

"Oh no you don't you have been ordered by the old man to stay here until you are better!" Ichigo boomed arms crossed

"What!" Hitsugaya shouted out at the lunacy but winced as the headache made itself known again.

"Yeah sorry Toushiro when I got you to hat and clogs you had lost a lot of blood, you were running a massive fever and had two fatal wounds. Thanks to that fever Tessai was unable to use kidou and heal your wounds due to the fact that he was afraid it would make you worse by putting more strain on your body therefore we had to help the old fashioned way."

"Look Kurosaki…" Hitsugaya tried to say but was cut off by Ichigo moving closer his eyes burning with emotion

"Twice did we have to put you in an ice cold bath to ensure you didn't go into shock, for the 2 days you woke from feverish dreams screaming bloody murder this only you aggravated your wounds and you were close to getting an infection Matsumoto and Ukitake have been phoning none stop besides themselves in worry So you listen up! I don't care if you're the freak'en captain of squad 10 or the emperor of Japan you will stay here until you are better and you will let me look after you do you understand!"

The young captain was speechless to say the least he had just been ranted on by none other than the shinigami substituent, the hot headed proxy. Who now stood before him panting from his outburst starring him in the eye daring him to rebel.

"**yet you know he speaks the truth young master time to rest and heal will only benefit you"****Hyorinmaru's ****voice whispered from the back of his mind "and no matter how infuriating you find the boys carelessness the passion he showed now and while caring for you is one to respect" **

"You are right Kurosaki" Hitsugaya whispered after some silence and thought.

"I will duck tape you to the bed if need….wait what?" the substitute blinked wide eyed.

"You are right Kurosaki I need time to rest to fully regain my power." The boy said with a small accepting smile.

'_man he is even cuter when smiling not the time Ichigo' the orange head mentally slapped himself..again_

"good I am going to get you some soup then" The boy said as he left the room.

-H.T-H.T-H.T-

Hueco Mundo no matter when and what time of the day was always filled with the roar of some or other hollow. From deep within the solitary white walls of Las Noches. Nama the purple headed arrancar stood starring from the across the dunes of sand that seemed never ending.

"Man why do you look so upset" a voice yelled "Aizen-sama said we did great"

Snorting Nama turned to stare at the other who was devouring the food as if he had never seen it before. "I believe the words were adequate Tearagon"

"But that still good right" the other said scratching his head with a chicken stick, "so why are you so down?"

"That boy…" Nama said and turned back to the scenery

"You mean the small captain what about him?"

"He is pure"

"So his got white hair so what?" Tearagon yawned

"Gin-sama said that he is the reincarnation of a guardian" Nama said with a wistful look.

"You don't really believe that bull do you?" Tearagon asked skeptically.

"Maybe maybe not but even so the power of that boy is unprecedented he is captain and yet his bankai is still immature and he holds the beauty of the sky why should soul society keep that to themselves its unfair"

"We are going to find him aren't we?" Tearagon sighed getting up and dusting himself off

"I wonder how soul society would feel if their young dragon belonged to the hollows?"

-H.T-H.T-H.T-

"How's the headache" Ichigo asked as the Toushiro slowly drank the soup.

"Horrible" the young captain replied with a frown. Suddenly the peace the once settled over the calm shop was broken.

"Ouch Jinta stop it that hurts"

"Shut up Ururu just sweep!"

"Jinta Kisuke-sama said you must sweep ouch,ouch"

"Jinta stop harming Ururu "

"Oh look the new gigai I invented is donnneee"

"Kisuke we are out of tuna!"

The temperature in the room lowered dramatically directly proportional to the headache that pounded more and more aggressively against Hitsugaya's skull.

Ichigo who had previously been looking at the door turned slowly to see the young captain's icy reitsu flaring in anger.

A light tapping could be heard from the door and it slowly opened and a sheepish looking Urahara poked his head through.

"Ahhh Hitsugaya-taichou I see you arte awake is everything okay?" Urahara said quite loudly in an attempt to be heard over all the other racket.

The small moan of discomfort was barley audible to anyone else but Ichigo who had been sitting right next Hitsugaya heard it immediately. He turned to face his crush only to see the pain lines etched into his face.

"Yes th…" the taichou tried to say but was once more cut off by Ichigo

"Look hat and clogs I think its best that I take Toushiro home with me now that he is slightly better."

"But Ichigo your family" Urahara said but a devilish smirk was hidden behind his fan.

"Don't worry Karin and Yuzu went on a school camp and dad is at a conference and is out of town the house is all mine" Ichigo said and nodded his head in confirmation.

"Well Hitsugaya taichou cannot possibly walk all the way on that leg now can he?" Urahara said nonchalant

Ichigo turned to look at the small captain for a few seconds and then turned and smiled at the shop owner.

"I am sure he is quite light I can carry him."

"Wait what.." Hitsugaya said

"Okay then Ichigo Tessai will come over tomorrow to check up" Urahara said completely ignoring the captain.

Ichigo simply nodded and turned to Hitsugaya as he bent down to pick up the petitie captain the boy began to struggle.

"Calm down Toushiro your going to open your injuries" Ichigo sighed and with a quick scoop had the captain in a bridal style carry and was walking out the door.

A small blush came to the captain's face as they passed the other occupants of the house which only caused them to smile and snicker.

Once the duo was safely out of ears reach Urahara came in and petted Uryrru on the head.

"Well done guys" he said with a happy smile

Yoruichi in cat form nodded "yes now hopefully some alone time will give Ichigo time to confess."

-H.T-H.T-H.T-

"Kurosaki that was completely embarrassing" Hitsugaya said with an annoyed huff, when they finally needed up in Ichigo's small room.

"Ah don't worry know could see you." Ichigo smiled and laid the young boy on his bed and covered him in blankets.

"Now you just take a nap, you look completely exhausted." Ichigo said in a tone that meant no talking back.

"But Kurosaki this is your bed!" Hitsugaya said his lids already dropping at the comfort of the pillow after the long walk that knocked his injuries about.

"It's cool I will sleep in my dad's room and stop calling me Kurosaki we are friends right, and friends don't call each other by their last name."

Hitsugaya stared at the him wide eyed for a moment and blinked as his eyes became heavy 'friends uhmm that,that doesn't sound too bad' the boy smiled to himself and fell into a black oblivion.

**TBC**

**Important:** So I hope you enjoyed the chapter I realize it was a little slow but was of vital importance. I also hope it cleared up a few issues. Such as one of the reviewers not understanding the break lines in the last chapter which were just used to show Hitsugaya's dreams and waking in the two days he is brought TO Urahara's and was pretty out of it. Thank you for asking I am always willing to explain if there is misunderstanding please don't be afraid to ask.

I have noticed that a lot of you have asked if Aizen is involved in Hitsugaya's sickness or is just plainly going to be involved. The reason Hitsugaya is sick is due to natural causes, as you know our Shiro works far too hard and never really takes time off and thus him becoming sick is a result of him not taking care of himself. As for if Aizen is to be involved: the original plot was for no Aizen to be in the story and the main antagonist to be the two arrancar, but if you the reader truly wish for Aizen to be involved I have thought of one or two ideas revolving around the concept. So please drop me a review and tell me your thoughts.


	6. Glittering part 1

Hi there! I am so sorry everyone for the long wait, I have been writing finals and that has pretty much been my life for the last 3 months. They are finally calming down now and I felt I only owed it to you my readers who wrote such great and inspiring reviews that I update.

So to:

Demonangel59 (la me thanks you)

Anele1996 (thank you very much, I think for all fanfiction writers the hardest task is to keep in character so to be told that you're good at is it the greatest honor)

ninjamasterM (bows respectfully)

Nagiyaka (noooo you rock!)

Yukkeni (thank you)

Soaha (arigato)

Ljasmin (don't worry totally get where you are coming from was always personally suspicious of Aizen and hate him like crazy)

Ichiruki45 (Tearagon thanks you, he always tries his best)

Moonlightglacier (thank you your advice is great help I have not decided as of yet if Aizen will come in or not but I will be keeping your advice in mind)

Scarelett foxie (nudge nidge wink wink)

Guest (you need a name (tears) but thank you for reviewing none the less it means a lot)

AngyHitsu (you will have to wait and see the reveal of the big plan will happen soon)

Bakaberry (awesome name!)

Punk Lolita (smiles evilly you will have to wait and see)

Elodie (Thanks a bunch)

So this is dedicated to the reviewers and everyone who added me to their favorites please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach because if I did I would not share Hitsugaya! (Evil laugh)

-HT-HT-IK-IK-

"**Kuro….Ichigo is acting….oddly"** came the mental voice of the young white haired captain. The dripping of water was the only background noise that filled the bathroom. Hitsugaya was currently loudging in a bath filled with luke warm water in none other than the substitute shinigami's bathroom.

"**Why do you say that my master**?" Hyorinmaru's deep soothing voice replied as he hummed in appreciation of the water filled environment.

"**It well uhmm uhhh**" Hitsugaya face scrunched up in frustration "**The last two days**…" A blush spread over the young boys cheeks that enhanced the already light pink dust.

Flash back

"to..wak…..p….hey…." the vague familiar voice pierced the deepest midst of the sleeping boys mind.

"Toushiro hey you need to get up" The moment the boys deep teal eyes opened he was blinded by orange. After the tensai was given a few moments to blink away the sleep, he realized that the orange was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki. The substitute was leaning over him with that classic grin. His brown eyes studying every inch of the boy looking for signs of discomfort, and glittering with.. . well he did not know.

"How are you feeling?" The teen's deep voice broke Hitsugaya's trance.

"Much better thank you" Hitsugaya replied courteously and tried to sit up, only to be reminded of his injuries when a sharp pang of pain raced through his body.

"Whoo whoo let me help you!" Ichigo immediately sprung up and shifted the pillows behind the boy so he could lean back comfortably.

"Thank yo.." the young boy tried to reply but was cut off by a coughing fit.

"Feeling better hey?" Ichigo said with a raised eyebrow and grin that said 'yeah right I so believe you'. That glittering again in his eyes. Hitsugaya blushed and looked away.

"Was there a reason you woke me?" he asked with as much composure as he could.

"Oh yeah Matsumoto is on the phone and demanding to speak with you" Ichigo said scratching his head, "and I mean demanding"

Huffing Hitsugaya rolled his eyes "Sorry about that…she can be quite forceful if she wants to"

"Hahaha no kidding especially around you! But before I give you the phone what would you like for breakfast?"

The boys eyes widened "anything is fine"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed "yeah but what do you want? I am not a bad cook if that's what your worried about, with my dad being the guy he is I had to learn pretty quick to keep my sister healthy."

Hitsugaya grinned a little "I have eaten both _Orihime_'s and Matsumoto's meals, nothing surprises me anymore"

Ichigo burst out laughing but the strawberry couldn't help the small thought that the younger boy looked especially cute with that grin, oh how he could just capture those lips… not now Ichigo the boy scolded himself.

"Yeah that is some scary cooking! Matsumoto said that you prefer fresh fruit in the morning. Is that okay?" Ichigo asked once he calmed down.

"Kurosaki this is your home please do not concern yourself over me, make anything it does not have to be what I enjoy!" Hitsugaya said matter of factly.

After a moment of silence the substitute grinned: "fresh fruit it is!" he got up and handed a cellphone to the white haired boy that he had not noticed, and left.

The young captain watched the substitute leave; again he had that glittering in his eyes. The phone vibrated just as Hitsugaya came to the conclusion that it was just Ichigo's kind nature and care he feels for his friends…and no he did not blush at the thought of being Ichigo's friend!

"hello" the young boy answered the phone.

" ohtachiouareyouokayisichigot akinggoodcareofyouhowareyouf eeling" the loud boisterous voice of Matsumoto came over the phone.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya had to shout to get the women's attention.

"Sorry taichou!" the voice came again and Hitsugaya could just see Matsumoto pouting on the other side.

-HT-HT-IK-IK-

When Ichigo came back to the room the first thing he noticed was the very very pissed of boy on his bed.

"No Matsumoto you cannot host a party!" the boy shouted into the phone, obviously not heard by the caller as the voice over the phone just kept pleading.

Ichigo noticed the tense shoulders of the young boy and the way he closed his eyes every time the voice over the phone became very high pitched. Immediately he made a decision.

Walking calmly up to Hitsugaya he placed the tray of fruit on the boys lap and snatched the phone from his hand. In the other hand he grabbed a piece of paper

"Oh hey Matsumoto hey your breaking up….matsu…can..Hear?" the susbstuite then put the phone down as well as the paper he was crumbling next to it. He turned to the young white a big 'innocent' smile. Hitsugaya could only answer by blinking owlishly.

"so what did _Rangiku_ have to say" Kurosaki asked as if the last few moments did not happen and handed Hitsugaya a pills to aid with the headache.

Hitsugaya blinked again and his eyes softened "That I am not allowed in soul society until cleared by Tessai and that she wants to throw a party"

"And you're squad" Ichigo asked with genuine interest and concern that toke Hitsugaya back.

"No casualty's only minor injuries everyone is at their post" Hitsugaya recited Matsumoto's words leaving out the part of: we all miss you and hope you get better soon.

"Well that's good! Now eat up Tessai is on his way to check up on you"

-HT-HT-IK-IK-

Breakfast was quite. Not uncomfortably quite though. It was the peaceful and soothing, Kurosaki seemed to be completing something at his desk and Hitsugaya was only to grateful that the pounding behind his eyes was subsiding. He still felt fairy under the weather. He was uncomfortably hot but not as bad as a few days ago and his nose still felt congested and throat itchy. Both were unaware of the treat looming outside until it came crashing through the window…. literally.

The large hollow had been stalking his prey for some time now. The humans in this particular house where filled with spiritual energy but they were dangerous. The creatures first target was the young blond girl (the weakest) but she left some days ago along with the others leaving only the teenage male, but he dare not attack him for he was shinigami. Yet when the boy returned after some absence with another. A small white haired male this child was powerful unbelievably so, but he was weak now and thus the snake like hollow made its move.

The first thing Hitsugaya saw was the pale white mask heading straight for him. He snarled and immediately sprang to the side and rolled away. This only proved to bring pain his injuries more so.

Ichigo immediately made grab for his shinigami badge but was hit head on by the snakes tail that sent him sprawling into the other room. Rubble covered his body and silence filled the house.

"Ichigo!" Hitsugaya shouted in concern for he realized Ichigo was in his human form and could have been badly hurt.

Only when the hollow turned to face him did Hitsugaya notice that Hyorinmaru was at the other side of the room. The large snake serpent hissed and its serpent tongue flickered in the air. Both predator and prey waiting for the other to make the first move.

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed and the snake launched at him "Shakkahō!" the attack managed to force the hollow onto the street outside, but Hitsugaya did not expect the drain that such basic Hadō resulted on his body and the world began to spin in front of him.

In the confusion Hitsugaya did not see the large tail shot throw the hole in the wall until it wrapped around his waist and dragged him outside.

He was again faced with the emotionless mask of the hollow. The snake like coils rapped further up Hitsugaya's body squeezing tightly and making breathing very difficult. The young boys vision began to fade in and out and black spots danced in front of his eyes, he barely made of the hollow opening its large mouth and make a move to ingest the boy.

In a second Toushiro felt the wrap loosen, a breath of fresh air reached his lungs and warm liquid danced across his face.

Bleary Hitsugaya looked up from his slumped position the ground to see his hero. Ichigo. Clad in his soul reaper uniform the boy was grimacing at the fact that the serpent currently had its jaws inserted into his shoulder. A moment of silence overcame the three of them in which Ichigo's eyes closed.

They opened again in a flash, burning with power and pure rage. Steadily taking Zangetsu out of its holster with his free arm. Ichigo growled:" no one will ever hurt Hitsugaya again…NOT ON MY WATCH!" Ichigo shouted and fired a wave of black Reiatsu at the snake, destroying it instantly.

As soon as the dust cleared Hitsugaya was saw that Ichigo staring at the large rip in the ground his eyes glittering furiously once more. Ichigo as if sensing that someone was watching turned around. Seeing the boy he loved a huge grin broke out onto his face. He stood in the sunlight and offered the young boy a hand. No Hitsugaya realized there was defiantly something different about those eyes and that glittering.

**TBC**

Whoo (wipes sweat away) finally finished. I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I wanted a little action but it was important too for our boys to bond.

I will be posting part 2 hopefully soon so until then please leave me a review! I would love to hear from you!


	7. Glittering part 2

Hello there everyone, I was delighted at the number of reviews I got for the last chapter, we hit the 80! mark thanks so much everyone!

AngyHitsu- I loved writing that part I am so happy you enjoyed it

Honeyboobear- don't worry the fluff will come soon!

Demonfire5000- I am glad you like my story, thanks a bunch

Ctofi1- you were my first foreign review I was so (for some unknown reason) exited I am sorry about the short chapters but I find myself losing interest if I have to type to long, so I prefer to keep them short.

Loveforeevermore- thank you so much I am happy you liked that scene I just had to do it!

Punklolita23- you're review really put a smile on my face, being called a good writer is a great preivallge thank you very much

DMCNero666X,Honeybooboobear, Soaha,Doremishine itsuko,MistoryStar,valenme96,foreverfrozen,daiki-c han,FFVIIGirlX,RobinB01, Moonlightglacier, Toshiro with love, demonangel59, wolf579, BrizzyBabber (Hope I got everyone :-)

VERY IMPORTANT!

I have recently gotten a few reviews that have brought to my attention that I may not very often state that this fanfiction is a boy like boy fanfiction as in Hitsugaya and Ichigo ,it was stated in the first chapter but I just wanted to say it again.

Lastly: I don't own bleach or any of the characters because if I did Hitsugaya would be the main character, he would kick everyone's butt, be supreme ruler of everything and would be loved by all (oh wait he already is!)

-Part 2-

The sunlight shone from behind the proxy, as he grouisly held out his hand to the young boy on the floor. Hitsugaya was shocked out of his stupor; he scoffed at the offered hand as he slowly stood up himself (trying very hard to ignore the odd feeling that had overcome him). 'It is just guilt that the stupid baka got himself hurt that's all' he tried telling himself.

Ichigo unfazed by the captain's coldness was immediately at Hitsugaya's side when he noticed the prodigy start faltering. In a blink of an eye he caught the small boy when his legs gave out and gradually lowered them both to the ground. Toushiro securely warped in his arms. He gently placed a hand on the young boy's forehead and immediately frowned.

"It seems your fever has increased a bit"

Teal eyes opened glistening in the sunlight, "Baka you're the one injured not me!"

Ichigo looked towards his shoulder and then his crush "This it's nothing I have had worse"

Hitsugaya grimaced at the sight of the blood "I don't know why you did that"

Immediately Ichigo's facial expression changed to one of absolute resolve "It's like I said Toushiro I will not let you get hurt again, and that's a promise"

Hitsugaya was shocked never once had anyone made such promise to him it brought a blush to his face as the feeling of security suddenly washed upon him.

"Baka I am a captain injuries are common, there is no possible way you could keep that promise especially with the war coming up."

A hardness came to Ichigo's eyes "But I can dam well try" and Hitsugaya was certain from the look in eyes and just the fact that Kurosaki is who he is, that he meant every word of that.

Shaking his head Hitsugaya tried to remain aloof "Here let me try healing those wounds"

Hitsugaya sat up and slowly started whispering a kidou under his breath his small petite hands began to glow green. Ichigo could feel the pain in his shoulder minimize but was too busy concentrating on the fact that the small tendo that held his heart that he had grown so fond off was right now basically sitting in HIS lap!

Hitsugaya who previsly had his eyes closed in concentration opened them as he felt a shudder from the strawberry. Looking up Toushiro saw that the orange headed male had his face turned away and his cheeks were extremely red.

"Ichigo do you have any other injuries? Your face is extremely red I truly hope that hollow didn't have some kind of venom in it fangs" The young tendo began to reach his hand out to feel the taller males temperature (as the other had done many times before for him)but suddenly found his much smaller hand clasped in said males.

Ichigo who was snapped out of his hormonal embarrassment by the echo of Hitsugaya's voice unintentionally caught the other boy's hand. Only whilst having the smaller hand held in his own did he realize the ramification of his actions. Yet as began to apologize and let go he noticed the boys teal eyes, and was instantly caught within their alluring gaze.

Teal and hazel meet in a moment of absolute delight. The white crowed boy was cradled in the strawberries embrace perced delicately on the older boys lap his small hands laid gently upon his the males broad shoulders. The orange head had his arms wrapped around the smaller's waist, his head slightly bent as the two continued to gaze at each other. The teal eyed boy began to blush as realization dawned over him that not only was his hand grasped in the others warm hand but that…he actually enjoyed it.

'Now's the perfect time' Ichigo mentally told himself "Hey Toushiro there is uhmm something I have been wanting to…"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

The moment was spoiled and Hitsugaya snapped out of his trance and looked away blushing furiously, not seeing the seething look Ichigo directed at the group running towards them.

The small group made of Inoue Orihime's, hand waving frantically as she ran in the lead, Uryū, Chad and Tessai from Urahara's shop.

-HT-HT-IK-IK-

"We felt the hollows spiritual pressure and immediately came over" _Uryū_ stated as he toke in the situation, studying the surroundings.

Orihime had rushed to Ichigo side upon seeing the blood. Hitsugaya complied and instantaneously moved away (much to Ichigo's displeasure) knowing the young women could do a much better job healing Ichigo than he ever could.

He felt a presence behind him and was snatched up by Tessai for a checkup.

The whole time the young shiro found completely zoned out only focusing on the orange headed boy who was explaining what had occurred a few minutes ago to his friends. Now and then Orihime would make a hand or body gesture at the fright or surprise of the situation that had past. Yet the boy noticed one thing; whilst the glittering in Ichigo's eyes was present as he spoke happily with his friends and particularly Orihime, he found it different to the look Ichigo would give him…

-HT-HT-IK-IK-

"Let's move inside" Isshida stated when he saw Orihime was almost done with the healing processes. Everyone nodded affirmative.

Hitsugaya huffed and rose with Tessai who was currently speaking on the phone to who the young boy could only confirm to be Urahara, but as he gained his footing the world tilted peculiarly and the white headed boy felt all his energy drain in a single heartbeat. The ground came rushing to Hitsugaya fast but luckily the large shop helper was able to catch the boy and quickly turned to move into the house. The small teen group following worriedly behind, Ichigo leading in a panic.

Tessai proceeded to lay Hitsugaya on the coach and was preforming a complicated kidou spell to determine the reason for the sudden unconscious state of the boy. Ichigo came running up and landed roughly next to the large man, asking various questions most pertaining to the reason and state of his young crushes health.

"It seems he drained himself energy wise, I am not sure as to why though" the man answered

Ichigo grew quiet and solemn answering in a meek voice "he had to use kidou… the hollow got the best of me and he used it to protect himself"

"Yes in his weakened state due injuries using any high level kidou or Hadō could have this effect. The draining is not though a problem, it is the fever, I fear it has risen now due to the strain" Tessai said and continued his mintations

" Dammit" Ichigo suddenly shouted shocking the occupants of the room. He cleanched his fist and slammed it into the nearby table

"Kurosiki-kun" Orihime feebly reached out to try offer comfort.

"I should have known, I should have…then I let him heal me too how stupid!" Ichigo so consumed in his guilt did not hear the faint groan from the coach nor did he notice its occupant had heard his entire rant.

"Baka!" Ichigo was shocked at the sudden shout from the small boy . Who was weakly trying to sit up with some assistance from Tessai

"This is not your fault by any means!" Hitsugaya shouted frustrated

"But I said I would protect you and now, now you're sick again" Ichigo said looking down his hair covering his face, shadowing his eyes. Due to this he did not see the projectile until the cushion hit him directly in the head.

"If it weren't for you that hollow would've swallowed me whole, though it grates me as a captain to say Ichigo you did saved me and for that I am grateful." Hitsugaya scoffed but a slight smile made its way onto his face "…baka mono"

Kurosaki's face immediately lit up at seeing that smile again. "Hmm" Tessai mumbled in happiness at the captain's ability to cheer up the golden hearted teen. " Hitsugaya-Taichou you must rest more, it seems you're progress has been delayed and unfortunately I cannot allow you to return to soul society yet"

"It seems Hitsugaya-taichou must stay here for longer Kurosaki" _Uryū_ said pushing up his glasses with a knowing smirk

"Of course" Ichigo shouted out a bit to excitedly "you are more than welcome to say for as long as you need to Toushiro" the orange head boy gave Hitsugaya a bright smile that caused the small boy to blush and nod dumbly.

Tessai (much to Hitsugaya's distaste) carried the boy to Ichigo's bedroom with the order to sleep and take a selected variety of medicine. Orihime had offered to make dinner and ran to the kitchen _Uryū_ and Chad close behind to ensure safety and edibility of the food. No eyes saw Ichigo's fist clench and eyes harden 'I can't let that happen again.'

-HT-HT-IK-IK-

Thus the white haired captain now found himself (a day later) soaking in Ichigo's tub communicating with his beloved companion.

Hyorinmaru let out a faint chuckle **"I see not the problem young master this Kurosaki has been a generous and nurturing host."**

"uhhh" Hitsugaya rubbed his head vigorously causing the water to splash drastically. "It's not that, that is bothering me"

"**Hmmm then what is?"** Hyorinmaru asked knowingly

"Its its" as the young captain tried to find the right words to express his frustration he was shocked when the image of the orange haired substitute grinning broadly at him in the sunlight leapt into his head.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened in shock **"It seems my master is not as unknowledgeable as one might think when it comes to matter of the heart"**

"But that's…" Hitsugaya begun but was stopped by a knock on the door

"Toushiro dinner ready" The object if the boys current dilemma shouted from beyond the door.

Blushing Hitsugaya replied that he would be there momentarily.

-HT-HT-IK-IK-

Ichigo sat at the table near his bed with two trays at the ready. The teenage male did not allow his very important guest much freedom in the last 48 hours or so and after seeing his friends off confined the small boy to the bed only allowing trips to the bathroom.

"Hey how you feeling?" Ichigo inquired still noticing the very obvious red tint to the young boys checks. Before the boy could reply Ichigo added "and don't lie for the sake of keeping up appearances"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes but gave in none the less "like crap."

Ichigo gave a guilty smile "Figured, eat something then you can take your meds"

Hitsugaya smirked " Hai okaasan"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched "Smartass"

Hitsugaya chuckled and grabbed his tray of food delighted to see it was not one of Orihime's oddly colored creations.

"Ah so it has a sense of humor" the substitute joked

Hitsugaya gave an embarrassed smile to which Ichigo could not help but mentally trip over in happiness. The sweet moment was however once again spoiled when the newly acquired soul pager went off.

Hitsugaya grabbed it and paled, "What is it?" Ichigo asked concerned

"Arrancar on the move towards this location" the tendo replied grimly.

Ichigo grabbed his badge and was instantly in soul reaper form. He was just quick enough to grab Hitsugaya and shunpo before a large explosion once more broke through his just fixed wall.

Ichigo appeared in the sky just above his home Hitsugaya cradled in his arms. Looking down he was greeted by two very familiar Arrancar.

"We are back!" exclaimed Tearagon waving like a happy 5 year old. While his partner merely smirked looking directly at Hitsugaya.

-HT-HT-IK-IK-

"Remember Tearagon I care not what you do to the orange headed one but I first want the captain" Nama said flicking his hair and smiling at the white crowned boy.

"Got it, got it already" the Arrancar shouted throwing his hands up into the air. Grinning Tearagon licked his lips and once more pulled the bone type sword from his flesh. In a flash he was on Ichigo coming down from above with a vertical attack. Ichigo who could not allow his precise load to come to harm was on the defensive trying to block the blows.

Yet against such a strong enemy this method would not last and a side kick caught the soul reaper in the shoulder sending him hurtling to the earth. He was able to brace himself and landed on his feet but dropped to his knees breathing heavily. A small trickle of blood running down his arm and dripping onto the floor.

Hitsugaya grimaced "Ichigo this won't work put me down and concentrate on the fight I can assist."

"Hell no, I can't afford you getting hurt again and I won't let you help Tessai hasn't cleared you yet you will just get worse"

"There's no time for that!" Hitsugaya shouted and pushed the subsitute out of the way just as Tearagon rained a blow down upon them. Tearagon leered at Hitsugaya for stopping what could have been a fatal blow, he began to move toward the shinigami. The tendo grabbed the soul pill and swolled just as the Arrancar brought his blade down and split into two (a spirit and gigai) opposite to the path of the blade.

Ichigo who had saw Tearagon move towards Hitsugaya had attempted to intervene but was blocked by Nama who suddenly appeared.

Tearagon was in a state of glee as he swung his sword continuously at the small captain who was sent into bloacking. The attacks were fast and deadly but Hitsugaya was just as swift in deflecting, however Tearagon knew the boy was weak and just needed to be pushed to his limit.

Behind him he heard the cry of "_**Getsuga Tenshō!**_" from Ichigo and the psychotic Arrancar was pushed away (just as the other had been seconds before) from Hitsugaya by the black wave of energy. The boy breathing heavily looked gratefully towards Ichigo. The savior shunpoed towards Hitsugaya but was cut off by Tearagon who grabbed his arm pushing him backwards "Gotcah" he smiled "Hone(bone)" a large dust cloud covered the Arrancar and when it departed the createrour was in its true form.

The Arrancar still bore the same pants and shirtless torso though now an outer skeletal system covered his upper half of his body. Smiling the bones cracked becoming horizontal to Tearagon body and extended directly at Ichigo connecting some even piercing the boy's body sending him straight into a nearby wall.

"Ichigo!" Hitsugaya cried out

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyōrinmaru" The white crowed boy the howled and used his remaining strength to direct majestic dragon of water and ice at Tearagon complete freezing the man in ice.

The Shinigami fell to his knees exhausted the world blurring, again everything felt incredibly hot.

"Sodatsu Furawa(grow flower)" Hitsugaya barely heard from behind. From the ground vines burst through and wrapped around his body pinning his sword baring arm down and wrapping tight around him.

"Don't worry soon you will be mine" Nama laughed as he appear in front of the boy. With his hand he gestured a closing motion and the vines wrapped around the boy began to painfully restrict. For a second time Hitsugaya felt a lack of air.

"Im..possiable." the boy weezed "las..t ti…me you b..ore lightin.." the world turned dark with one last powerful squeeze the boy let out a scream.

Nama smiled and he dispersed the vines causing Hitsugaya's limp body top fall to the earth. He lifted the boy by his hair and traced the line of his face. With his other hand he grapped Hyorinmaru and joysly ran his eyes over the blade. Throwing the boy onto his back Nama began to take his leave.

As he Sonídoed into the sky Ichigo who had hard heard Hitsugaya's cry and was (instantly reawakened) flew from the ruble in a final attempt to stop the Arrancar form taking his heart treasure.

Just as he was about to reach Nama, Tearagon too broke free from his icy prison grabbing the substitute by the leg and once more throwing him to the earth.  
>Ichigo immediately stood, but was too late; the last thing Ichigo saw before Tearagon disappeared was a cold victorious smirk and a drop of blood leave Hitsugaya's mouth.<p>

He tried to pressue but again Tearagon stopped him.

"No!" The subustite cried as the last trace of Hitsugaya disappeared as well.

**TBC**

**Sorry but today I will leave you with that Cliffy, at first I was going to stop after the Urharra gang showed up but I decided to carry on since I know it's been aggggess since I have updated. Any how I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as I did enjoy writing it, I apologize if there are any spelling and grammar errors that is not my forte. Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kwaiiiii 90 reviews! OMG I am so happy **

**I can't believe I can actually say this for one of my stories but I am really hoping to get Sick taichou to the big 1.0.0!, because yes ladies and gents as sad as it is this story is coming to its final chapters.(sad deep solemn music)**

**Before we continue with the next thrilling installment of Sick Taichou I just wanted to take a moment to thank my reviewers.**

**Toushiro with love,Urufushinigami,Punk lolita23,Scarlett Foxie, Ctofi 1, AngyHitsu, Carniavl 0f life,Soul trader, MoonlightGlacier, NarutoStormSpiral0 **

**Thank you all for your reviews! They are so inspiring and just make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (sadly) because if I did, everyone involved in the process would wear shinigami uniforms (me being captain commander of course) and the would be more anime ( -.- *)**

ON TO THE STORY! **Please note bold wording is thoughts**

A white sandal suddenly appeared, delicately landing on a tuff of lime green grass the mass of the person crushing down on the simple natural abundance without a sole care.

Nama took note of his surroundings (with a nod) deciding that this area would suffice. Yes this natural kingdom of no man's land would do splendidly. The forest: found on the outskirts of the town* was, much to Arrancar's surprise, clean and untouched by the filthy scum known as humans.

The only sound was that of nature: the wind bristling through the trees, birds chirping and other unnamed creatures ruffling through the forest foliage.

Beautiful

Perfect

Nama looked down to the boy resting limply in is arms. The young males face was scrunched and a deep red dusted his cheeks. The pure white hair was matted and stinking to his face as small beads of sweat dripped down from what the Arrancar could only assume to be a fever.

The purple haired male ran his clawed finger along the side of the boy's face causing a faint line of blood to appear. The tendo let out a groan of discomfort in his fever induced sleep. Smirking devilishly the man then ran his thumb over the cut causing the sickly red substance to transfer to his finger.

Slowly he rubbed his thumb and index finger together and then brought his fingers up situating them just below his nose. Sniffing deeply he could not stop the cackle that was released due to the fumes of the perfume like substance.

"Yes you little dragon are the last piece of the puzzle needed to make me whole! To make me,

Perfect!"

-HT-HT-IK-IK-

Tearagon was for a lack of a better word, confused. Deeply confused. His partner (if you could even say that) had just left with the crazy orange haired punks friend, yeah the guy went all out ballistic to stop him but now he was just standing there…doing nothing. Boring!

"Hey are we fighting or what! I came here for a fight and I will damn well get one. Hello are you listening to me! Stop ignoring me. Asshole!"

Though if one looked closely at the orange haired substitute you would see the anger and disappointment washing off him in waves. High above his home town the two warriors stood. Ichigo's vibrant bright hair hanged down masking his eyes. The shinigami's jaw was gritted and his hands clenched into unforgiving fists. His grip so pressuring on the hilt of his zanpaktou that any other sword would shatter and crumble beneath it.

"Do you know where that guy took Toushiro" The shinigami said in a hushed whisper.

Tearagon blinked twice scarcely hearing the other man, when he finally made sense of the words the Arrancar burst out into laughter "How the fuck would I know and better yet why the hell would I care? All I know is that Nama said well he was busy I could have all the fun I wanted with you!"

"**Again I failed, again" Ichigo mentally repeated **

"What's that guy planning to do to Toushiro?" Ichigo shouted lifting his head

"**Why is it that the people closet to me are always the ones I let down" his teeth grated **

A dark look fell upon Tearagon face and an eerie smirk showed itself "Oh wouldn't you like to know"

"Bastard" Ichigo snarled

"**I couldn't save Yuzu and Karin from that hollow in the beginning, no I needed Rukia!"**

"You know you seem overly attached to that kid" The Arrancar said swinging his sword around nonchalantly "such a shame too after Nama's done with him that kid there will be nothing left" Tearagon burst out laughing again.

With a roar Ichigo charged the Arrancar. The other blocking just in time. They stood in a stale mate the two swords pushing at each other trying to assert their dominance and power the one over the other.

"Now that's more like it!" Tearagon said gleefully licking his lips "but you'll have to do better! Cero!"

The blast forced Ichigo back, but using his blade as a makeshift shield he was able to lower the damage inflicted

"**Then I couldn't even save her when she needed it!"**

"_Getsuga Tenshō!__"_ Ichigo screamed and a wave of black and crimson shot forth towards the Arrancar. Said beast blocked the destructive wave by using cero. The two waves meet in burst of the color lighting up the sky. The black and red fusing with the green canceling each other until there was only smoke left

"**All those people that got hurt when Aizen left I was useless then too!"**

There was a brief pause, until the two fighters swords clashed again. The two flickered in and out of sight changing positions in a blink of an eye. The sky their stage as they took part in the vicious dance known as battle.

"**And then when that Arrancar first cut down Toshiro. Useless!"**

Tearagon appeared above an unsuspecting Ichigo a triumphant smirk.

"Hone(bone)"

-HT-HT-IK-IK-

He awoke to soft humming. No other noise but an irritating, out of tune humming of a song he didn't know. When his eyes came into focus he recognized he was in a dim room, upon closer inspection he released the roof was actually made of stone that had different shades of moss growing in various places.

Frowning he turned his head but could not twist far has a hard rough surface stopped him. His thoughts were bleary. That uncomfortable and unforgiving heat was back, yet there was some relief as it was not as unbearable as when he had first opened his eyes in Urahara's shop to Ichigo standing in front of him.

"Ichigo!"

In a moment the memories of the last few events came tumbling back.

"The orange headed boy? His most probably dead now." A matter of factly voice replied.

Hitsugaya's head snapped to the direction of the voice and was met with the purple headed Arrancar who was standing at the entrance to (what Hitsugaya hypothesized to be) a cave.

Toushiro felt a clenching in his chest when he processed the enemies words. One he usually only related to his sister or Matsumoto.

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya growled out as he tried to sit up but couldn't. A shot of panic ran up his spine when for the first time he noticed that his arms and legs were chained to a slab of stone as well as his middle body.

The boy became frantic and attempted to pull the glowing chains off.

"Now now that won't work"

Hitsugaya growled and paused trying to face the problem more intellectually.

"**I could try break the chains with Kidou but then I would have to fight him off**" Hitsugaya mentally debated. At that moment his body decided to remind him of his illness and wounds that had yet to be healed completely, in the form of a dizzy spell and a rocket of pain from the tightness of the chains**. "I won't be able to fight him in this state and I don't even know where Hyorinmaru is, I have to play it safe for now and see what his intentions are, I'll try kidou if he leaves" **

All his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a flash of orange, Ichigo. And the clenching feeling returned.

"What did you do to Ichigo you bastard" Hitsugaya breathed out to the man.

"Umm at this moment little ice dragon I would worry more about yourself" he grinned. The Arrancar leaned down touching the ground whispered an inaudible phrase and the ground began to shake.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened when he says a mass of dark shadows burst from the ground. Like a mass of vines these dark tentacles curled in and out forming a large bush like shape. In the middle Hyorinmaru.

Hitsugaya gasped but was even more started when one of the shadow tentacles burst forth and wrapped around arm slowly creeping up. The odd almost leather like feeling of these foreign objects made the boy cringe. He too noticed a vine worming its way up on the Arrancar's arm.

-HT-HT-IK-IK-

Ichigo grunted as he pushed the large block of concrete of himself. Stumbling forward a trickle of blood passed over his eye and he irritably swiped it away. The fight with Tearagon was not going well. He was getting his ass kicked.

"**Again it's not like Byakuya, Aizen, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra haven't kicked it before"**

Looking up to his enemy he was flustered when he saw a wave of assorted bones heading towards him. With no time to safely shunpo Ichigo attempted to knock each bone to the side with his sword. At first this method worked but the substitute soon found himself overwhelmed, with no other option but to try move away. Knowing that he would be struck did not prepare Ichigo for the actual pain when a bone pierced his shoulder.

"This is way too easy." Tearagon yawned form above "Boring!" he yelled as the orange head once more flew into the ground. Raising a brow the manic noticed that this time the boy did not stand straight away but rather moved into a kneeling position his head bent low. Above him the sky rumbled and the Arrancar was distracted as rain began to pour from the heavens.

" yo king this is just embarrassing let a real man do the work" Ichigo heard the voice of his inner hollow and felt the tug of the beast as it tried to take control. And in his depressed state Ichigo did not resist.

Tearagon was surprised by the monstrous power that was all of a suddenly emitted from the despondent boy. Looking down the Arrancar saw the black reiatsu surrounding the boy and a mask beginning to form on his face. He was unsure what was happening but was shocked when the half masked boy appeared in front of him. A sadistic smirk on his face. Tearagon attempted to strike the creature but his sword arm was caught midair. He heard the creature chuckle before he saw the black blade come down slashing his chest ; the power sending him straight into the harsh ground below.

(Ichigo's inner world)

The orange headed boy found himself in his inner world kneeling horizontally on a tall skyscraper, though similarly the rain continued in this world.

Looking up the boy saw his human form of his blade perched at the end of the building. The man said nothing his face as cold as stone.

Ichigo glared "What nothing to say!"

The man did not reply merely narrowing his eyes

"Do not look down on me Zangetsu! I can't do it! I am a failure!"

The man simply shook his head and looked away

"I always let them down the people I love are always in danger and am not able to protect them. Even the one I love." Ichigo cried out banging his fist into the side of the building.

The old man turned away more.

"Your sisters" he spoke in a calm voice

"Were attacked by that hollow that night then by King fisher." Ichigo shouted out.

"Rukia Kuchiki" the man said

"Entrusted me her powers and I let her brother take her and she almost got executed. Then that stupid Grimmjow stabbed her through the stomach." He yelled

"Aizen Souske" the zampaktou said

"Hurt a lot of people including Byakuya" Ichigo murmured

"Hummm" the man said

"What the hell does that mean?!" Ichigo shouted

"Just an observation nothing more." The man replied in a somber tone. Ichigo's eyes narrowed "An observation, that none of the people mentioned are dead"

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"Your sisters live happy peaceful lives unaware of the dangers of the world around them they both could have died in both attack but still live. Rukia was to be executed but this was halted and she was reunited with her family their bond strengthened. She was rushed to Orihime in time when stabbed as her attacker was held at bay. Those injured by Aizen were more prepared then they would have ever been why?" Zangetsu turned around

"All of this was possible Ichigo because you were there to save them!" Zangetsu uncharacteristically shouted.

"But.." Ichigo tried to reply but was cut short

"Ichigo you may not be able to stop all those you love from being hurt all the time and this is a truth you must learn to face, but you have never let them go unprotected. The Ichigo I know has always ran head first into danger to save his loved ones. Yes they may be hurt but they always return home because you stood tall next to them, for them."

"But Toushiro" Ichigo whispered

"Can still be saved and even if the worst occurs you will at least know that you put all your power into saving him, you will know that you tried your best and most off all he will know! Yet understand as you allow that hollow of yours to rampage you are no good to anyone!"

…

Ichigo slowly stood a smile returning to his face

"Your right Zangetsu, please lend me your power because I have to save Toushiro!"

Zangetsu nodded and a burst of black surrounded the boy who held his zampactou out in front of him.

(insert theme music here)

(real world)

Tearagon was terrified, the boy that was so easily beaten previously had become akin to a monster that was ruthless with its attacks. After the first slash the now half masked wearing boy managed to kick him thorough a number a buildings insuring some a few broken ribs. In attempt to fight back he had thrown his strongest projectile bone attack but it was swept away like a harmless fly by the boys reiatsu.

The creature then sent a wave of that black attack that he was unable to avoid causing him to lose his left arm.

Currently the situation was switched Tearagon was the one on the floor well the boy hovered above in air but then something strange happened. The boys arm suddenly rose to the half formed mask and he began to pull it away with a mighty force.

"I did not train with that bitch Hiyori just so you could go running around again" The boy shouted and the mask completely ripped off the monstrous power dimming.

Ichigo once again in his own body took a deep breath Toushiro needed him but first he had to find the boy. How, he was terrible at sensing reiatsu? A bulb flashed and the boy remembered his miny lesson with Isshida. Concentrating deeply, spreading his senses the orange head opened his eyes and saw millions of ribbons floating around him. Smirking the boy immediacy saw the needed red one and snatched it ready to move towards the desired location but was more faulted by Tearagon who for the last time stood in his way.

"That monstrous aura left with that mask guess you're a wimp again" the man laughed.

The laughter was cut short when the Arrancar looked and saw the orange head browns eyes glowing with fierce determination.

"I am sorry I have no time for you" Ichigo said a conviction like never before in his voice.

Tearagon growled and jumped into a defense position. Ichigo sucked in a breath and brought his hand up to his face black formed at the tips of his fingers and as he moved along his face the same white mask formed but this time fully.

Tearagon was surprised and did not expect the burst of speed the boy showed as the black blade sliced through him in a blink of an eye ending the battle as the once mighty Arrancar fell to the ground as blood burst from the lateral wound that sanded most of his waist.

The manic smiled when he crashed into the ground and the orange headed opponent that bested him disappeared.

-HT-HT-IK-IK-

Ichigo shunpoed like never before. Yoruichi would most probably be proud of the speed the boy was now showing but all he could concentrate on was the red ribbon clutched in his hands that led him to the position of his loved one.

Seeing the forest up head Ichigo was confused but pushed forward. The boy was suddenly shoved back by a great spiritual force. Ichigo cringed he may not be able to sense reiatsu like others but something was disturbing about this one. It was if there were many forces trying to push forward but were being swallowed by one.

Back on track Ichigo rushed forward seeing that the ribbon was leading him to cave that gave off an eerie glow. Ichigo knew this was the place that thought backed up by the frost flaked over the areas surrounding the cave.

"Toushiro!" Ichigo shouted as he ran into the cave. And was shocked at what he saw. The purple headed Arrancar had a mass of black shadows warped round his upper body they glowed blue and his face was distorted in pure delight.

Further in the cave on rock Ichigo saw his crush tied up and the same black vines wrapped around his arms and neck spreading slowly. Toushiro's eyes wear glazed over and breathed in and out in huffs he seemed to be in pain his hands fisted into knuckles.

Then it hit Ichigo the blue glow the tentacle like appendages had was streaming from Toushiro and heading to the Arrancar.

Toushiro's head turned and Ichigo was sure he saw relief wash into those teal eyes

" Ich..(huff) go"

**TBC **

**Cliff hanger! Sorry I could not resist. (Hides behind rock)**

***the forest I was referring to was the one Ichigo found Toushiro when he passed out in Diamond dust rebellion.**

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this was a very hard chapter for me to write.**

**I apologize for any spelling and grammar issues and also if Zangetsu seemed a bit OC but Ichigo needed someone to snap him back and I could think of no one better.**

**Please don't forget to drop a review on your way out!**


	9. Bring it on!

**Very important authors note at the end!**

"Hmmm so you are still alive" Nama said eyeing Ichigo up and down like some form of contagious dieses.

Tsking and shaking his head "never send a hollow to do an Arrancar's job as they say. Now I will have to taint my hands with your filthy blood all because that fool Tearagon coul..." The Arrancar was cut off by Ichigo's horrified shout

"What the fuck are you doing to Toushiro!"

Ichigo for the last few seconds could not take his eyes off the scene in front of him. Hitsugaya was chained down breathing heavily and grunting in pain, his eyes glazed but trying to focus. While those unidentified black vines seemed to wrap even further around him, now along both arms. Blue streamed from his crush to the Arrancar in torrents. Ichigo gasped as he finally comprehended that it was that the glowing blue was mainly comprised of Hitsugaya's reiatsu.

"Ah I see you have clicked." The Arrancar smirked and started to move forward towards Hitsugaya the black mass moving along with him, billowing like a thick cloak. He knelt near Hitsugaya's, a victorious smirk gracing his features. He brought up his fingers and gently caressed the cut he previously left.

Hitsugaya moaned and tried to move away but it was futile due to the chains and gathering black mass.

"Don't fucking touch him" Ichigo growled immediate unfrozen he shunpoed and slashed his blade directly at Nama in anger. Said man eyes widened in shock though he was able to get away with just milliseconds to spare.

The Arrancar growled and the blue flow seemed to increase in flow. Hitsugaya in response stiffened on the stone slab and moaned.

Ichigo immediately turned to Hitsugaya in worry. "Toushiro Toushiro ! talk to me are you okay." The young tensai's eyes opened and he stared at Ichigo with unseeing eyes.

Worriedly Ichigo observed the black vines knowing they were the reason for whatever was wrong with Toushiro. He grabbed one in a desperate attempt to try removing it but gasped in pain and backed away almost immediately. Looking down Ichigo shivered his hands ice cold and stinging form the ice that was emitted from the tentacles.

"Now do you understand soon he will be all mine." Nama said with delight "all his power all his essence will be mine"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he ever so slowly turned around his midnight black reiatsu flowing around him threatlingly. "What the hell are you doing to him?"

Nama laughed in satisfaction "Simple my idiot substitute shinigami I have been gifted a very rare power I can absorb the essence, the spiritual pressure off another and make it my own! That is what is going on here! "Nama raised his hands allowing the power to flow into him. "You see that little tenth squad taichou's power oh so elegant and powerful will soon be mine and so will his very soul!"

"What?" Ichigo whispered horrified

"**It is true Ichigo a sprit is a being that lives off reiatsu, it is the force that sustains them. Shinigami have a large amount and therefore are gifted powers of great magnitude. If this man is able to steal all young Hitsugaya's spiritual pressures he will in completely steal the boy's soul. You must stop him before that happens!"** Zangetsu wise words echoed.

With this insight Ichigo immedlty turned and fired a large wave of _Getsuga Tenshō _at the blank vines but was shocked to see nothing happened.

"Haha that will not work infidel those vines are my reiatsu solidified you cannot destroy them."

Wide eyes closed and Ichigo directed his head in Nama's direction. Snapping his eyes open a wave of his power rushed forth pushing the Arrancar back.

"Then I will just have to end you won't I" Ichigo said and immediately shunpoed into attack.

-HT-HT-IK-IK-

Falling he felt like he was falling. Deeper and deeper into a black pit. He tried his best to stop, to summon the strength to shunpo or go bankai, anything really to stop this feeling. Now and then it was as if something was ripped from him and that was painful, excoriatingly so.

Hitsugaya tried to open his eyes to come to some from off coherent thought, but the more he fell the weaker he felt.

He was so sure Ichigo had come, he had seen him, right?

A large roar echoed and the great dragon Hyorinmaru emerged moving him into his soul plane. Where the great beast coiled around the boy tightly. Hitsugaya slightly felt better and he groggily looked around. Gasping in horror he noticed his inner world that was once a vast plane of snow and ice. A literal winter wander land, was being ripped apart falling into a vast blackness. Slowly turning to his soul partner Hitsugaya chocked as he noticed that his powerful partner was slumped over keening in pain.

"No Hyorinmaru" Hitsugaya slurred. A blast of reiatsu from the outside world stunned the boy. Ichigo's! The boy felt the world shift and he was once more conscious. The world was blurry he could barely concentrate but he could still see the two figures locked in fierce battle just outside. A flash of red gushed from one of the fighters.

Mortified Hitsugaya realized that it was Ichigo's.

He needed to help!

-HT-HT-IK-IK-

The fight between the Arrancar and shinigami was intense. Due to his _indescribable anger though, Ichigo was being overwhelmed. _

After blasting the Arrancar out the cave, he instantaneously threw a strong _Getsuga__ Tenshō at the Arrancar hoping to end the fight quickly. That was a stupid thought._

_The Arrancar deflected it by releasing a blast of lighting; the two powers met and canceled out. Not seconds later did the hollow summon _Sodatsu Furawa and large plant vines wiped forth from beneath Ichigo. Luckily the boy was able to dodge due to the enhanced speed his bankai gave hm.

Shocked at the two complete different powers Ichigo did not see Nama move until the Arrancar blade cut across his body in a painful rush.

Shunpoing further away Ichigo glared at his opponent. Said other was staring at his red hilted sword examining it. After a few glances his eyes narrowed and he snorted in disgust. In one swift move he brought the sword down shattering it across his knees.

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror. Nama turned and smirked at the shinigami "No need for that piece of junk anymore, not when I have a brand new blade."

The dark mass that surrounded Nama seemed to ripple in movement. From the cave a black tentacle emerged with Hyorinmaru wrapped within it. The tentacle gave the blade to Nama. The hollow happily toke the blade in his right hand testing it by swinging and slashing it a few times. Nodding in approval.

"Very nice slender and long but very light." Nama complimented "it will make a fine new blade"

"You asehole! That's Hitsugaya's!" Ichigo blared

"Well then let's test this fine new blade shall we." Nama smirked.

Disappearing in a flash, Nama appear above Ichigo ,so fast the substitute had no time to move, and swung Hyorinmaru in an arch cutting Ichigo thought he shoulder.

Gasping Kurosaki flung a wave of black in defense and moved away. When he reappeared some distance away he noted Nama smirking at him.

"Sit upon the frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru." He whispered and a beautiful dragon of ice burst from the tip heading right at the shaken Ichigo. From bellow in the cave Ichigo could just make out the agonsing cry of the boy he loved before he was surrounded by the deadly water and ice.

-HT-HT-IK-IK-

Hitsugaya tried desperately to move, to help, to something but his body was weak and he soon found himself drifting back into his inner world. That looked even worse than last he saw it.

Ever so slowly he rose his hand to touch Hyorinmaru's nose. "What happening?"

He silently asked "That Arrancar is somehow stealing all your reiatsu if this so carries on your soul will be lost."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened in shock

"Fear not Kurosaki is here, fighting for… you"

A strong feeling overcome Hitsugaya…one that was not entirely bad in fact it was welcomed.

The warmth disappeared a tugging occurred larger and more painful than ever, and like a thin sheet of ice Hyorinmaru roared and shattered, leaving the spiritual plane.

Hitsugaya was shot into the living world only to see Kurosaki be thrown into the cave crashing to the ground ice surrounding him, mixed with blood.

Weakly he tried to reach out but the chains stopped him.

'No he couldn't feel Hyorinmaru he was gone, and now he was going to lose Ichigo too… there had to be something he could do, something!'

Then there was a tugging and something was released.

-HT-HT-IK-IK-

When they said that Hyorinmaru was the strongest snow-ice type zampaktou they were not kidding. The magnificent dragon that formed was entirely of ice and water it was both a long range attack at the distance it was summoned but was short range in the fact that if the water touched you it froze.

Not only this but it was fast and massive. Avoiding one was fine but when several were sent you're way it became extremely difficult to dodge. As Ichigo learnt the hard way.

In between the Ice, lighting and vines Ichigo was fast losing. Injured and losing blood the boy could not dodge when Nama appeared a blast of lighting sent him into the cave wall. And the blast of ice after froze him to the ground.

He couldn't move!

Nama appeared smiling victoriously "it ends here Ichigo Kurosaki you could never beat me not with this new power of mine. I have chosen certain powers all of which perfect and pure this the last one the great ice dragon has complete me! "

Nama raised the blade ready to pierce Ichigo who was struggling to release his arm from the ice.

He couldn't let it end like this Hitsugaya needed him!

"Good bye" Nama said and speed towards Ichigo.

The orange heads eyes closed in anticipation for the rush of pain. But nothing came. Only the sound of piercing flesh and gush of blood. Then something wet coated his face.

But it wasn't his blood.

Slowly Ichigo opened his eyes , what meant him was the sight of Nama mortally wounded. Eyes were widened in shock were looking behind him, a line of blood was dripping from his mouth. His stomach was pierced but not by a blade. No by a hand one that was covered by ice-like claws. The hand retracted itself and Nama fell to the ground revealing the figure behind him.

Ichigo was shocked to see a totally different looking Hitsugaya. The boys brilliant teal eyes were silted and glowing eerily . His mouth formed in a snarl showed two fangs on his upper teeth. Below his eyes where black tribal like tattoos running down to his neck, to his back . His arms were covered in ice that formed claws on both his hands and two large wings silver and teal in color were spread from his back. But they were not made of ice they were scale like and not as dense as his bankai wings. Simply put Hitsugaya looked incredible, stunning and powerful.

The boy glared and Nama and growled but his eyes shifted to Ichigo and dramatically softened. A small smile graced his features. The boy lifted his hand and made a small wave like motion in Ichigo's direction. Then his eyes glazed over, and the shinigami began to fall forward. As he fell his new adornments vaporized. He landed with a soft thud.

"That little brat" Nama yelled and grabbing Hyorinmaru lunged at the unconscious boy.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he subconsciously moved in response stirring his now freed hand.

In the midst of the slowly setting sun an extra splash of red joined the sky. As the Arrancar's life sustaining liquid rushed from the wound given by the midnight blade. The now headless body slumped dropped to the floor never to bother another soul again.

-HT-HT-IK-IK-

The feeling of hands gliding over his face woke him. Smooth, soft and warm it was a nice feeling not like that Arrancar's…the Arrancar!

Hitsugaya shot up but was immediately softy pushed down by a warm weight.

"Hey don't move to much you're really weak" Ichigo's calming voice echoed from above. Hitsugaya looked up and blushed when he realized his head was cradled on the boys lap like a make sift pillow.

The blush faded and was replaced by worry when Hitsugaya noticed the terrible state of the Ichigo; blood was obvious from almost everywhere and his hazelnut eyes looked extremely tried.

"Kurosaki your hurt! "

"Yeah sorry that Arrancar was really hard to beat especially with your power. Is I felt your reiatsu raising again after his defeat are you okay."

"Baka" Hitsugaya scolded but without malice "I am fine you're the one I am worried about!"

"Don't worry I phoned everyone they are one their way. Apparently there was a barrier and they didn't feel any of the fighting so Orihime will heal me when she comes."

"Ichigo" Hitsugaya whispered at the characteristic smile on the boy's face. "Wait what happened to that Arrancar?" Hitsugaya suddenly asked

Ichigo's eyes widened "you mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Ichigo scoffed "never mind I will tell you later" the orange haired male gulped and Hitsugaya could sense a sudden nervousness flowing off the boy.

"Look Hitsugaya there is something I have been wanting to tell you,, for a while uhmm you see for a while now.. I eh have experienced some feelings f.."

Hitsugaya snorted stopping the boy mid confession "baka" the shinigami whispered and wrapped his arm around Ichigo's head. Lowering him to meet his already elevated head. Lips touched. Feeling expressed themselves physically.

"**So master has come to terms with his feelings"** Hyorinmaru stated and Hitsugaya could not but help smile into the kiss.

And beneath the setting sun not even the cries of their friends could bother the two lovers as they kissed.

-HT-HT-IK-IK-

He was the luckiest guy in the world.. at least that was what Ichigo thoroughly believed when he woke up this fine morning. Why one might ask? Simple because right now at this very moment draped on his chest breathing sweet shallow breaths was none other than Hitsugaya Toushiro. His boyfriend!

Man did Ichigo love saying that!

Two weeks had passed since the incident with Terragon and Nama. Orihime had been able to heal their wounds relatively easily but Hitsugaya was forced to bed rest due to the disruption in his reiatsu flow. Not that Ichigo minded it gave him time to learn about his small lover.

Left alone with his dad away his sisters at camp, Orihime and Rukia training in Soul society and chad training with Renji the two were given lots of alone time.

In the first few days he learnt that Hitsugaya did not like public display of affection but was completely fine with (okay some prodding had to be done by Ichigo) to have a snogging session when alone cooped up in the room.

After a week he learnt that Hitsugaya was ticklish right below the ribs and would melt into your arms when given a good shoulder rub.

And after 10 days with much struggling Ichigo learnt that Hitsugaya liked to snuggle in bed.

A moment of sadness washed over him when he remembered that Hitsugya was due to return to soul society today.

"Whats with that look" A voice uttered from beneath him. Brown met Teal "Just sad you are going back."

"I can't be expected to stay the 11th 3rd and 5th along with Kira of the 3rd and Hisgai are is guarding Kurakura and my wounds are healed and my illness recovered I really have no excuse." The boy replied matter of factly while standing up to stretch

"Doesn't mean I wont miss you" Ichigo said looking away.

"Baka" was the reply as Ichigo felt his head be turned and was met with soft ice cool petals touching his own pushing him into a deep passionate kiss. Soon the two parted ways the need for air overbearing. "I expect you to come visit" Hitsugaya said with a smirk.

"Of course" Ichigo replied and pushed himself up pushing half way.

Hitsugaya turned around his eyes narrowing "is your shoulder still bugging you, I am sure I could ask Orihime to come back and look at it again."

"No that's the thing it feels fine.." Ichigo said shifting his arm around

Toushiro moved forward to examine the shoulder "This reiatsu.."

The window burst open. A shocked Kira crouching on the window sill"

"Captain Hitsugaya, Kurosaki-kun come quick Orihime is missing

**The End…. or is it**

Well ladies and gentleman that was the last chapter of sick taichou! For all those that have been patient enough to stay with me for the last 8 chapter thank you dearly!

But fear not for I have come to a decision for all those who wanted to see Aizen I have decided that there will be a sequel!

After much thought I have realized that a sequel for this would be a perfect opportunity to let all my other ideas flow. As I have had a few and didn't know how to express them until now. The name is still undecided but I am hoping to publish the first chapter sometime this week.

Here is a short summary: Orihime has been kidnapped, for the sake of her friend's safety she has left to Huceo mendo. But our head strong protagonist will save her. Teamed up with Rukia, Renji, Urryu, Chad and off course his lover Hitsugaya. Ichigo bares the harsh dessert shunpoing right into Aizens Aizen who prides himself as a man with eyes everywhere knowing what is going on and when and how , wants something that will devastate soul society and lead to greater power for himself.

I hope to see you there!


End file.
